Revelando secretos
by Suki90
Summary: La vida le permitió casarse con su primer amor y ahora... la bendecía con su primer hijo. Sin duda alguna, no había nada que pudiera opacar aquel sentimiento. Simplemente... no podía haberlo...
1. ¿Quién es él?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

 **Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.

* * *

 **Revelando secretos**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es él?**

El nombre del edificio era "HOSPITAL GENERAL VIRIDIAN", ese era el centro médico más confiable de toda la región Kanto, muchas personas viajaban desde lugares muy retirados con la única esperanza de poder ser atendidos en aquel lugar aunque a veces pudiera costarles un ojo de la cara la cuenta final. Pero al final todo valía la pena... ya que sus atenciones eran las mejores y por demás contaba con los mejores médicos del mundo, había doctores de las regiones Johto, Sinnoh, Unova e incluso de la lejana Kalos; todos con buenas referencias y excelentes habilidades.

Un hospital de primera, sin duda alguna.

Ese día, 19 de Septiembre del presente año, una joven pareja esperaba que la ginecóloga que los atendía desde hacía un par de meses pudiera recibirlos para dar la revisión general del pequeño ser que la dama de tez clara llevaba en su vientre. El fruto del amor que ella y su esposo se tenían desde que podían recordar.

— Señora Ketchum, ya puede pasar —dijo la enfermera que salió de la oficina de la ginecóloga.

— Muchas gracias —respondió la joven de larga cabellera naranja y ojos aguamarina—. Vamos, Ash -le dijo a su mejor amigo, primer y único amor mientras lo tomaba de la mano. El de ojos cafés asintió y con cuidado ayudó a su esposa a levantarse de la silla. Pasó uno de sus brazos al rededor de los hombros de la antigua líder de gimnasio y se encaminó junto a ella a la oficina.

Estaban muy emocionados, dentro de unos cuantos minutos podrían saber si su pequeño bebé sería niño o niña, aunque para ellos eso realmente no era realmente importante ya que fuera lo que fuera lo amarían con todo su corazón, sin duda alguna era algo que les generaba curiosidad.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa para la pareja Ketchum, ni ellos mismos podían creer tanta felicidad después de los mil y un problemas que hubo en su noviazgo debido a los constantes viajes del ahora Maestro Pokémon, a cierta Reina de Kalos que jamás cedió en su lucha por conquistar al joven proveniente de Kanto, y bueno... sus pleitos de siempre por la más insignificante cosa que pudiera pasarles.

Pero a final de cuentas, todo salió bien. Superaron todas las adversidades que la vida les presentó durante su adolescencia, y ahora en los inicios de su vida adulta se veían recompensados por la dicha más grande.

Cuando entraron a la oficina vieron a la ginecóloga que los había estado atendiendo desde que acudieron a ella, parada y con una enorme sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes Misty, señor Ketchum. Por favor, tomen asiento —les indicó después de haberlos saludado.

La joven pareja acató las órdenes de la doctora y escucharon con atención lo que esta comenzaba a decir tomados de la mano, ambos con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Cada vez que iban a ese lugar, se sentían así, ya que cada visita conllevaba a conocer más sobre su pequeñito.

Misty simplemente sentía que no podía pedir más, era completamente feliz. La vida le permitió casarse con su primer amor y ahora... la bendecía con su primer hijo. Sin duda alguna, no había nada que pudiera opacar aquel sentimiento.

 _Simplemente... no podía haberlo..._

* * *

Hacía un precioso día en Pueblo Paleta, y aunque el sol brillaba con intensidad, la suave y refrescante brisa hacía más ameno el trabajo de la mañana. O al menos hacia lo sentía Delia Ketchum, una mujer de cabellos castaños con bastantes mechas grisáceas. Ella trabajaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, amaba trabajar en su jardín junto a su Pokémon y amigo Mr. Mime y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Pero sin duda, lo que ahora la llenaba de gozo y alegría es que podría ver a su querido hijo y su familia, a su nuera y nieta. Finalmente Ash se había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones y como su hija iba a iniciar su viaje Pokémon, decidieron pasar sus días libres en su pueblo natal, y claro, ¡ella encantada!

Según su hijo, llegarían por la tarde, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para dedicarse a su jardín antes de preparar una cena digna de la visita de la familia que su hijo había formado.

— Mr. Mime, tengo que preparar un gran banquete, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda —dijo Delia, viendo a su Pokémon—. Pero necesito varios ingredientes… ¿Crees que puedas ir a comprarlos al mercado? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le tendía una nota con lo que necesitaba al Pokémon payaso, el cual la tomó asintiendo con energía.

— ¡Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime! (¡Claro que sí!)

Con una sonrisa, acarició a su querido Pokémon— Muchas gracias Mimie. Como mi Ash pasará aquí unos cuantos días con su familia tengo que preparar un gran banquete, sabes bien que el estomago de mi hijo no tiene fin —expresó, riendo levemente—. Aunque… no sé si ahora le guste la comida que yo preparo, siendo que en Ciudad Viridian viven los mejores chefs del mundo… —se preguntó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, mamá? Tu comida siempre será la más deliciosa de todo el mundo —expresó una voz masculina con un tono alegre.

Sorprendiéndose de sobremanera, la mujer de edad avanzada se levanta rápidamente y se gira hacia la entrada de su casa, en donde pudo divisar a las personas que estaba esperando.

— ¡Ash! —exclamó Delia con sorpresa al ver a su hijo ya en casa. Pero, ¿por qué habían llegado tan temprano? Aún faltaban varias horas, ¡y no tenía nada listo! Oh… su gran sorpresa había quedado arruinada por completo…

Sonriéndole animadamente, el moreno le responde— Hola mamá, ya llegamos.

— ¡Pikachu…! (¡Hola!) —exclamó el roedor que estaba sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

— ¡Abuelita! —exclamó una niña de tez clara, ojos aguamarina y cabellos negros, corriendo hacia Delia para darle un fuerte abrazo— ¡Ya estamos aquí! —dijo la niña con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella estaba feliz de ver a su abuela, era alguien a quien quería mucho y siempre deseaba ver. Si por ella fuera, viviría ahí en su casa para que no estuviera solita.

El efusivo abrazo la sacó rápidamente de su estado de confusión y finalmente la mujer de avanzada edad le devolvió la sonrisa a su pequeña y dulce nieta, la cual la veía ya un poco confundida al no recibir una respuesta rápida como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, mi amor! —dijo con alegría— ¡Te estaba esperando con muchas ansias! —al escuchar la respuesta de su abuela, y ver aquella característica sonrisa, la pequeña Ketchum volvió a sonreír y a darle un fuerte abrazo, siendo esta vez correspondido por la señora de la casa.

Habiendo escuchado aquella declaración, el moreno se cruza de brazos y con una ceja arqueada le dirige la palabra a su madre— Oye, yo también estoy aquí…

— Ay, vamos Ash, no seas celoso —lo reprendió Misty con una sonrisa divertida.

— No lo estoy, ¿cómo puedo estar celoso de que mi propia hija acapare la atención de mi madre? —le respondió inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos.

Con su patita, el Pokémon eléctrico le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cabeza de su entrenador— Pikachu, Pika Pikapi…. (No lo niegues, Ash…) —se escuchó al roedor eléctrico decir con cierta vergüenza.

— ¡Oh, vamos Pikachu! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado…! —exclamó el oriundo del pueblo.

Misty simplemente no pudo evitar reír por la respuesta de su marido, así que con su brazo derecho esta rodeó el izquierdo de Ash, aunque este aún estuviera de brazos cruzados— Porque te conozco, amor, eres como un libro abierto —le explicó mientras que con su dedo índice le picaba la mejilla continuamente, logrando que el moreno sólo dejara caer una leve gotita de sudor por su sien y se sonrojara.

— ¡Oh, cállate! —fue lo único que atinó a responder, nunca alejándose del agarre de su esposa.

La pelirroja, sintiendo algo de nostalgia por esas reacciones, sonrió con suavidad, se paró de puntillas y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposo— Ya, ya, no te enojes por cosas tan pequeñas porque sino te saldrán canas antes de los 40 y no quiero a un marido canoso —dijo esto último con una leve risilla escapándose de ella. Finalmente ignorando el comportamiento de su marido, la joven proveniente de Ciudad Cerulean se dirige hacia la mayor del lugar—. Disculpe la mala educación Delia, ¿cómo ha estado? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos!

Posando su atención sobre su nuera, Delia, quien estaba acariciando el sedoso cabello de su nieta, le responde— Sí Misty, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Pensé que ya no me iban a visitar! —exclamó la dueña de la casa con una sonrisa, posando una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

— ¡Ay suegra! ¿Cómo cree? Nos encanta venir a verla, especialmente a ciertos Ketchum que conozco —afirmó viendo rápidamente a su hija y luego a su marido—. De hecho, ellos fueron los primeros en estar listos, se levantaron, arreglaron lo que tenían que arreglar muy temprano para poder darle una sorpresa.

— Oh, ahora entiendo el por qué llegaron tan temprano —expresó Delia—. Y por esa sorpresa que quisieron darme arruinaron la mía —dijo con cierta tristeza—. Tenía planeado recibirlos con un gran banquete, ¡de esos que le gustan a mi Ash! —exclamó con alegría y con sus manos juntas al recordar todo lo que hacía de comer cuando su pequeño regresaba de sus aventuras Pokémon con sus amigos— ¡Ah…! Pero qué maleducada soy, por favor, pasen. Les serviré un poco de té. Mimie, ¿puedes ayudarme poniendo a calentar el agua y sirviendo unas galletas en la mesa? —le preguntó con ánimo, logrando que el Pokémon que los había observado desde la puerta de la casa sonriera animado y se apresurara a entrar para acatar la orden su dueña.

— Abuelita, ¿puedo ir a ayudar a Mr. Mime? —preguntó la niña.

Sonriendo como siempre, Delia acaricia el cabello de su nieta nuevamente y le responde— Por supuesto cariño, ve a poner las galletitas que tanto te gustan en la mesa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Ah! Pero no quiero que interrumpas a Mimie cuando esté preparando el té con agua caliente, no quiero que te vayas a quemar… ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —dijo con entusiasmo— ¡Papá, mamá, iré a ayudar a Mimie, ahorita los veo! ¡Vamos Pikachu, ven conmigo! —y dicho eso, la niña, junto al Pikachu de su padre, se fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la antigua casa de su padre gritando el nombre de Mr. Mime varias veces para que la escuchara.

— ¡No corras dentro de la casa Alyson! —ordenó Misty mientras veía cómo su hija se adentraba en la casa, para recibir segundos después una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su niña.

Y así, los tres adultos quedaron fuera de la residencia, no despegando la vista del camino que la pequeña Ketchum había recorrido con enorme alegría y entusiasmo. Eso, sin duda alguna lo había heredado de su padre, aunque él no hubiera sido necesariamente alguien muy interesado en la cocina.

— Ah, esta hija mía… —susurró el maestro, rascándose un poco la cabeza—. Disculpa que sea tan enérgica, mamá.

— Ay, ¿pero de qué te disculpas Ash? Adoro que mi pequeña Alyson sea así… ¡Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras un niño! —expresó en un inicio, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Claro que me agrada más que mi dulce nietecita esté más entusiasmada en ayudar en la cocina que sólo en los Pokémon…

Lo único que ese comentario logró hacer, fue que Ash riera nervioso ante el recuerdo de su forma de ser. Misty, quien estaba a su lado, finalmente lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos para asentir repetidamente con un semblante serio— Si, si… tiene toda la razón, suegra. Gracias a Dios mi niña ama a los Pokémon, pero no son lo único en su cabeza…

Ese comentario tan sólo logró sacarle un leve tic en el ojo a Ash— Oye, ¿y tú de qué lado se supone que estás…? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, mostrando en su voz un poco de reproche.

— De la voz de la razón, y esa evidentemente no es la tuya… —le respondió con una sonrisa confiada, sabiendo que su marido no podría responder ante ese comentario—. ¿No es así, Delia? —Delia sólo pudo reír ante el comentario y por la cara que estaba haciendo su hijo.

Para ella, que había vivido mucho tiempo ya, este tipo de cosas le hacían bien, especialmente ver la felicidad que había en la relación que estos dos jóvenes tenían. Ella siempre lo supo, desde que conoció a la pelirroja amiga de su hijo, que ellos dos estaban destinados, y que aunque no pudieran viajar juntos después, el lazo que habían creado perduraría por siempre. Delia lo veía, podía notar ese cariño tan especial que sentían los dos el uno por el otro. Por eso cuando anunciaron su noviazgo y después su boda… ¡No pudo evitar saltar de emoción!

Sin embargo, sin duda alguna lo que más le brindaba alegría a su vida y su corazón, era ver cómo es que esos dos niños, a pesar de haber crecido y de formar una familia, seguían siendo ellos mismos, la misma personalidad, el mismo carácter, especialmente… después de lo que les pasó hace unos cuantos años atrás. Aquel triste recuerdo trajo a su mente los momentos más difíciles que ellos como familia tuvieron que pasar, y lo duro que fue para ella como madre y suegra, ver esos ojos que siempre desprendían energía, amor y esperanza, vacios. Llegó a pensar… que nunca volvería a verlos sonreír como alguna vez lo hicieron.

Había rezado y rogado… por muchos años, que sus dos pequeños pudieran salir adelante, y parecía que sus oraciones habían dado surtido efecto, y el fruto de su plegaria fue el nacimiento de su adorable y enérgica nieta, Alyson Ketchum, quien trajo alegría y risas de nuevo a la vida de su hijo y de su nuera.

— Me encanta cómo es que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme sentir menos… —continuó diciéndole Ash a Misty, quien ahora sólo estaba riendo por el berrinche que su esposo estaba haciendo.

— Y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que aún no te acostumbras, Ketchum —respondió su esposa, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros ante aquella aseveración— La pregunta de mi vida. En fin… ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro mamá?

— Claro cariño, aunque lamento no poder ofrecerles algo de comer, como llegaron antes…

Riendo levemente por la preocupación de su madre, el padre de familia se acerca a ella y posa una mano sobre su hombro— No te preocupes mamá, comimos hace unas cuantas horas, así que… podremos esperar un poco más para que puedas preparar ese delicioso banquete del que hablabas —aquellas palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa a la señora Ketchum—. ¡Pero espero que hagas mucha, sabes cómo adoro tu comida!

Suspirando con pesadez, Delia observa a su hijo y después a su nuera— Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad?

— Para bien o para mal, ese es nuestro Ash, suegra… —respondió Misty con una sonrisa, antes de terminar riendo junto a la madre de su hijo. Ash simplemente no dijo nada y se remitió a escucharlas mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de su madre.

Así, el tiempo pasó volando para los Ketchum ese día. Alyson, quien se encontraba muy animada desde la mañana, finalmente se quedó dormida en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala mientras esperaba a que su abuela y su madre terminaran de cocinar; no es que no hubiera querido ayudarles, pero como estaba tan cansada por haberse levantado temprano y haber jugado todo el camino con Pikachu y ahora con Mr. Mime, su cuerpo simplemente no pudo aguantar más y cayó rendida.

Mientras que Delia y Misty cocinaban, Ash decidió recorrer la casa donde vivió por mucho tiempo junto a su madre. Cada pasillo, cada pared, cada habitación, le traían un preciado recuerdo de su niñez y adolescencia, aunque esta última casi se la pasó todo el tiempo viajando…

Cuando entró a su antigua alcoba no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Esa habitación no había cambiado en nada, estaba tal cual la dejó el día en que decidió irse a vivir a Ciudad Viridian. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella, viendo desde allí cada esquina, cada cosa en su buró, incluso el cobertor que cubría su colchón. Había muchos recuerdos en ese lugar. De hecho, uno de los primeros que vino a su mente fue la noche previa al inicio de su viaje Pokémon.

— Recuerdo que estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir… —expresó Ash mientras se levantaba y veía los posters de los Pokémon iniciales que estaban pegadas en la pared, los cuales ya mostraban signos de antigüedad. Mientras caminaba por su vieja alcoba, rememoraba bien esa noche y el día que vino después.

— Pikapi… (Ash…)

— Aún me es difícil creer, que han pasado muchos años, Pikachu. Y pensar que ahora es mi hija la que pronto iniciará su entrenamiento —le habló Ash a su mejor amigo, antes de abrir su closet y ver toda la ropa que ahí seguía, toda la que usó durante su viaje, ¡incluso cada una de sus gorras! Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la primera que usó. La tomó con suavidad y continuó hablando—. Cuando estoy en este lugar, me siento todavía como un niño de 10 años —comentó mientras se ponía la gorra que usó durante sus primeros viajes, pero… — Ejejeje… ya no me queda —concluyó, bajando la cachucha y dejándola en su lugar. Volteó hacia su Pokémon y se encogió de hombros, logrando que este lo imitara de igual forma—. Vamos amigo, salgamos de aquí.

Saliendo finalmente de la habitación, Ash pretendía dirigirse hacia la primera planta para acompañar a su madre y a su esposa un rato antes de ir a saludar a Gary, quien ahora era el encargado de entregarles a los niños su primer Pokémon, ya que Samuel se había retirado hace tiempo ya. Pero cuando pasó por la habitación de su madre, divisó en la esquina de su cama lo que parecían ser algunas fotografías.

Ash regularmente no se metía con las cosas de su madre, mucho menos entraba en su habitación… pero le dio un poco de curiosidad qué fotografías habría estado viendo su progenitora antes de salir al jardín. Así que entró lentamente junto a su amigo y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Tomó las fotografías y las inspeccionó una por una.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Ash al ver las primeras— Son fotografías de cuando tenía 10 años. Creo que fue la época en la que apenas iba a competir en la Liga Añil… —comentó mientras pasaba algunas fotografías en donde se le podía ver a él, a Misty y a Brock entrenando o comiendo en la cocina. Se veían muy contentos, debieron haber estado pasando un buen rato.

Continuó pasando una foto tras otra, hasta que llegó a una donde se podía observar a Misty y a él abrazados con fuerza. Ver esa fotografía lo sonrojó un poco, pero a la vez le produjo una agradable sensación.

— Mira Pikachu —expresó el Ketchum, pasándole la fotografía al Pokémon eléctrico.

— ¿Pi…? ¡Pikapi, Pika, Pika, Pikachupi…! (¿A ver…? ¡Ash, aquí tú y Misty…!)

— Así es, esta fotografía es de cuando Misty y yo nos comprometimos, ¿lo recuerdas, compañero? —preguntó Ash, acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon.

— ¡Chaaa…! (¡Si…!)

Tomando la fotografía de nuevo, Ash la ve por un tiempo más— Fue uno de los días en los que más nervioso estuve, incluso puedo decirte que mucho más que cuando competía en una Liga, o cuando iba a enfrentarme a Lance —confesó—. Pero al final todo salió bien, Misty y yo nos casamos tiempo después… y de ahí que ahora estemos aquí —le sonrió a su mejor amigo, mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos de su juventud.

Vio por última ocasión aquel recuerdo y finalmente decidió darle paso. Continuó viendo algunas otras que estaban detrás de esta y varias le sacaron unas buenas carcajadas. Sin duda alguna… su niñez y adolescencia habían sido muy divertidas.

Siguió pasando foto tras foto, hasta que se topó con una que no esperó ver; aunque esta vez… la sonrisa que se había posado sobre sus labios se desvaneció por completo. Esto extrañó y preocupó a Pikachu, quien hasta el momento había visto reír a su entrenador constantemente. Sin embargo, lo que más le consternó… es que esa mirada se parecía mucho… a la que perduró por tanto tiempo en el semblante de su mejor amigo por varios años… hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— Pikapi… (Ash…)

Sin responderle a Pikachu, Ash dejó las fotografías sobre la cama nuevamente y se levantó— Vamos Pikachu, visitemos a Gary antes de que la cena esté lista —le ordenó con una sonrisa algo… extraña y después de eso, salió de la habitación.

Pikachu tan sólo se quedó durante algunos segundos, viendo cómo su entrenador y amigo se alejaba de la habitación con cierta rapidez. La rata eléctrica sabía que algo había perturbado el ánimo de su entrenador, y eso lo ponía muy triste. Sin embargo, sabía que este no mostraría aquel malestar a su familia, así que él tendría que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Bajó de la cama y se dirigió corriendo hacia Ash, quien ya se encontraba en la planta baja.

— Mamá, Misty, iré a ver a Gary un rato —les dijo, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo en que su Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

— Está bien, Ash. Me los saludas, por favor —pidió Misty con una sonrisa.

— Regresa pronto, la cena estará lista dentro de poco —pidió Delia antes de volver a su estofado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! A la carga Pikachu— y dicho eso, salió de la casa para dirigirse al laboratorio donde uno de sus mejores amigos y mayor rival trabajaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando Ash iba saliendo de su casa, la pequeña Alyson abrió sus hermosos ojos y se levantó del sofá, dejando ver cómo sus cabellos negros estaban algo alborotados por haber estado recostada durante un buen rato. Al finalmente poder ver bien después de desperezarse, vio que la puerta recién iba cerrándose, y aunque apenas iba despertando, creyó escuchar la voz de su padre.

Se levantó del sofá con lentitud y se acomodó su ropa, la cual consistía en una blusa larga que le llegaba hasta los muslos de color azul celeste con las mangas blancas al igual que el cuello, un chaleco sin mangas color azul marino, unos shorts de licra negros y unos tenis como los que solía usar Ash en su primer viaje. Aplacó un poco su corto cabello negro y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Mami…

— Oh, ya despertaste amor —comentó Misty viéndola por su hombro—. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si —fue lo único que respondió antes de toma asiento en un lugar de la mesa—. Oye, ¿mi papá salió?

Volviendo su vista hacia la verdura, la pelirroja le responde— Si, fue a visitar a tu tío Gary. Como hace mucho tiempo que no se ven…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fue con mi tío Gary?! —exclamó levantándose de la silla— ¡¿Pero por qué no me despertó?! ¡Pude acompañarlo y de paso ver a Gale! —se quejó Alyson.

— Es que estabas dormida, mi amor, y tú papá no te quiso despertar —expresó Delia, dándose la vuelta mientras se secaba un poco las manos en su delantal.

— Sí, pero…

Delia se acercó un poco a ella y le tocó la frente con uno de sus dedos— No te preocupes cielo, estarás aquí unos cuantos días… —le dijo—. Así que podrás verlo después, que estoy segura de que él también quiere verte. No te desanimes, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó su abuela mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Alyson simplemente se sonrojó levemente ante la aseveración de su abuela— Está bien, abuelita.

— Esa es mi niña —respondió—. Ahora corazón, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación a traerme una de mis pinzas para el cabello? —le pidió— Es que olvidé ir por ellas, y por estar tanto tiempo en la cocina ya me está dando mucho calor, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

— ¡Claro abuelita! ¡Ya vengo! —dijo con ánimo. Se levantó rápidamente y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Habiendo visto todo de reojo, Misty sólo puede sonreír divertida ante las expresiones de su hija, le causaba gracia ver cómo se ponía de nerviosa cada vez que mencionaban a Gale Oak, el hijo de Gary. A leguas se notaba que le gustaba mucho, y parecía ser que era correspondido el afecto… Le daba demasiada ternura, le recordaba mucho a cuando tanto ella como Ash se fueron gustando de a poco cuando eran nos niños…

Aunque esto jamás se lo comentaría a su esposo. No señor, Ash no podría soportar la idea de que a su princesa le gustara un niño, y menos si se trataba de hijo de Gary. No es que no le agradara el muchacho, de hecho él siempre recalcaba que daba gracias a Dios que Gale hubiera sacado el carácter de su madre y no el de su padre, pero aún así el sólo hecho de pensar en que su bebé se interesara en alguien… era algo que como cualquier padre no deseaba ver por el momento.

— _¡No señor! —le respondió Ash a Misty cuando estaban en la cocina de su casa hablando de qué podría pasar cuando Alyson comenzara su viaje Pokémon, y por una cosa u otra, llegaron a los temas de los novios— ¡Aún está muy pequeña para que le interesen los niños!_

Misty recordaba bien esa escena de celos que su Ash había hecho, y fue a partir de ese momento en que no volvió a mencionar nunca el tema, aunque ella le hubiera recalcado anteriormente que si ellos habían pasado por algo similar cuando eran más pequeños. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas, era la naturaleza de todo padre el querer proteger a sus hijos, especialmente si estos eran niñas.

— _Ya se le pasará…_ _ **—**_ pensó para sí misma la de ojos aguamarina.

Mientras tanto, en la planta alta, Alyson finalmente había llegado a la habitación de su abuela y había encontrado las pinzas que esta le había pedido, pero se quedó entretenida viendo las fotos que se habían quedado sobre la cama, las mismas que había estado viendo Ash sin que ella supiera hacía algunos minutos atrás.

En su semblante se podía ver una sonrisa, algunas fotos le parecían muy entretenidas, especialmente las de sus papas cuando eran niños, parecía ser que se peleaban mucho, pero a la vez podía ver que se querían porque en otras salían riendo.

Sin embargo, una foto llamó su atención inmediatamente. En ella se podía ver a sus padres, ya mayores, junto a su abuela y amigos de sus viajes. Parecía que estaban en el hospital, porque la cama y el lugar se parecían mucho a lo que ella veía en la televisión. La foto dejaba ver a su madre un poco más joven que ahora, cargando a un pequeño niño, un bebé… aunque… no se le veía bien su rostro.

Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Alyson, fue ver que a pesar de que sus padres sonreían, los ojos de ambos se veían levemente hinchados… rojos. De hecho, todos se veían algo decaídos en ella.

— ¿Pero qué habrá pasado….? Papá… Mamá… —susurró mientras acariciaba la fotografía con suavidad.

Lejos de ahí, en el laboratorio de los Oak, Ash se encontraba platicando ya con una de las personas que más problemas le había dado durante sus viajes, pero que aún así se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos y apoyo en tiempos difíciles.

Se trataba de Gary Oak, el nieto del Profesor Samuel Oak, la persona que los había iniciado a los dos en su aventura Pokémon.

— Así que se quedarán unos días, ¿eh, Ash? —aseguró Gary mientras continuaba con una parte de su investigación en la computadora del laboratorio.

— En efecto, como Alyson cumplirá 10 años dentro de estos días… —comenzó a hablar mientras veía por la ventana al hijo de Gary, Gale, jugar con los Pokémon. Acaricio la cabeza de Pikachu y continuó hablando—, Misty y yo pensamos que sería buena idea venir de una vez a Pueblo Paleta para que pudiera iniciar su viaje Pokémon desde aquí. Así como tú y yo —le respondió.

Aún estando atento a su investigación, el nieto de Samuel Oak simplemente le responde con un "Ya veo". A Ash no le importaba mucho si Gary le hacía caso o no, sabía que estaba ocupado y que ya hacía mucho aceptando la inesperada visita y prestándole algo de atención para que no sólo estuvieran ahí sin decirse nada.

Mientras él esperaba a que Gary estuviera un poco más libre, Ash continuaba observando al heredero del apellido Oak en el patio. El niño tenía el cabello igual a su padre, así como el color, pero tenía los hermosos ojos azules de Sienna, su madre. Se notaba que Gale quería mucho a los Pokémon, pues llevaba buen rato jugando con ellos sin cansarse ni un poco, los alimentaba y los cuidaba. Le recordaba a cuando él estaba en esa parte de su entrenamiento.

— Oye Gary —llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ash? —respondió Gary automáticamente.

Ash guardó un poco de silencio antes de continuar con lo que quería decir— Oye, Gale ya tiene 10 años, ¿verdad?

— Sí, los cumplió hace poco. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Gary, dejando de lado un poco la computadora para ver al moreno.

— Por nada en particular, es sólo que no lo recordaba —explicó Ash, regresando su vista hacia el Oak—. Y dime, ¿por qué aún no ha empezado su entrenamiento? —preguntó curioso.

Ante aquella pregunta, Gary sólo sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Se posicionó a lado de Ash y miró a su hijo por la ventana. Ash lo miró un poco confundido, extrañado de que no le hubiera respondido inmediatamente, no era una pregunta difícil. Sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia y fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre el gran centro de investigación que desde siempre había conocido.

— Gale me dijo que no iba a empezar su entrenamiento Pokémon hasta que Alyson lo hiciera —respondió Gary sin más, logrando captar la atención del Ketchum.

— ¿Cómo?

El ahora investigador Pokémon río ante el recuerdo de la razón que su hijo le dio— Parece ser que los niños se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar al mismo tiempo su entrenamiento Pokémon —continuó Gary, fijando su vista sobre Ash—. No como tú y yo que lo empezamos al mismo tiempo, pero por caminos separados, sino juntos, como compañeros de viaje.

— Pika… (Oh…)

— Oh… Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

— ¿Alyson no te lo comentó? —preguntó Gary curioso, antes de volver su mirada hacia su hijo, el cual ya los había visto y los saludaba desde abajo, gesto que él regresó sin dudar.

Ash negó con la cabeza— No, he estado tan ocupado estos últimos meses que no he podido hablar con ella sobre eso —comentó él—. De hecho, por eso me tomé unos días libres, para poder pasarlos con ella y hablar sobre lo esencial del entrenamiento Pokémon —comentó—. Sé que Misty ha hablado con ella, pero también debo darle mi apoyo y por el trabajo con la Liga no he tenido tiempo.

— Diría que me pasa lo mismo —comentó Gary, regresando a su silla—. He estado tan ocupado con mis investigaciones que a veces no llego a casa hasta muy noche. Sienna me regaña, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… Estas investigaciones y análisis no se hacen solas.

Ash río ante lo que decía Gary, era exactamente lo que le pasaba a él con su hija y su esposa. Alyson no le decía nada, pero Misty lo regañaba de pronto por no poder pasar tiempo con ellas y hablarle a la niña sobre el entrenamiento Pokémon desde su punto de vista. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas se hacía lo que se podía para poder darles una mejor vida.

Para procurar que su familia no pasara por nada que los lastimara. Con una sola vez bastaba. Claro que en esa ocasión no fue culpa de nadie, pero…

— Oye Gary —habló, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, viéndolo atentamente.

Dejando de ver hacia la ventana, el de ojos cafés posa su mirada sobre su mayor rival y amigo y le sonría— ¿No quieren ir a cenar hoy a casa con nosotros?

* * *

Ya se había hecho un poco tarde, la cena estaba prácticamente lista, pero Ash aún no hacía acto de presencia. " _Seguramente se quedó hablando con Gary sobre los nuevos descubrimientos que este ha hecho"_ pensó Misty mientras esperaba a que su esposo llegara del laboratorio.

— ¿Deberé ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Misty al aire.

— No te preocupes Misty, seguro que Ash llega en un momento —comentó Delia, quien aún estaba refinando algunos detalles de la comida, la cual por cierto, era demasiada, algo de lo que su nuera se había dado cuenta.

Parpadeando levemente, Misty decidió hablar— Oiga suegra, ¿no cree que es mucha comida? —preguntó Misty, viendo toda la mesa.

— Lo dudo mucho cariño, hasta creo que podría faltar… —comentó Delia con una sonrisa hacia Misty.

La pelirroja no estaba segura de lo que la señora Ketchum estaba diciendo, ya que si hacía cuentas, nada más serían ellos 4, por lo que estaba segura de que sobraría demasiada comida. Si, no importaba si su marido comía el triple que cualquier persona, aún así era demasiado.

— _¿Se habrá ilusionado de más…?_ —se preguntó para sí misma mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Estaba a punto de ir hacia la planta alta para llamar a Alyson, quien después de haber bajado la pinza que su abuela le había pedido, esta se regreso al segundo piso.

Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamó completamente su atención, por lo que se giró, y fue ahí que vio al esposo que por ahora consideraba perdido.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Ash, entrando con singular sencillez a la casa.

— Ash, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó Misty con las manos en la cintura— ¡La cena está lista desde hace media hora, se va a enfriar todo!

El moreno rió nervioso ante el regaño de su esposa, la cual iba a continuar haciéndolo, hasta que alguien que venía detrás de él, la interrumpió— Discúlpanos Misty, fue nuestra culpa —expresó una voz femenina—. Nos invitó a cenar de la nada y yo no estaba presentable.

— ¡Sienna…! —exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la chica rubia de ojos azules detrás de Ash.

— Aunque en teoría si es culpa de Ash por hacer la invitación de la nada —comentó alguien más, una voz que Misty sin duda reconoció.

— ¡Gary…! —volvió a decir sorprendida. Y si Gary y su esposa estaban aquí, eso significaba que…

Detrás de Sienna, apareció un niño de 10 años igualito a su padre, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran igual a los de su madre. Con una sonrisa apenada, el niño saludó— Buenas noches, tía Misty, señora Ketchum.

— Ho-Hola Gale, ¿cómo estás? —alcanzó a decir Misty antes de que su suegra apareciera en la sala.

— Bienvenidos muchachos, por favor pasen, ¡hay lugar para todos! —invitó la propietaria de la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Para cuando Misty había girado su vista, ya estaba todo listo, incluso la mesa y sillas extra. Definitivamente su suegra era una mujer rápida… e intuitiva. Ahora entendía por qué había hecho tanta comida.

Habiendo finalmente entrado todos a la casa, Sienna se acerca a Delia— Siento mucho que lleguemos tan de repente señora Ketchum.

Delia, con la mano en el aire, le responde— ¡Ay no te preocupes cariño, presentía que iba a venir cuando mi Ash fue a ver al apuesto Gary! —expresó ella— Pero, vamos, vamos, adelante… ¡Siéntanse como en su casa!

— Con permiso entonces —dijo Gary, dejando a Ash detrás con Misty.

— Debiste avisarnos Ash, hubiéramos tenido todo listo sin hacer que tu mamá se apresurara a poner todo como ahora —le susurró Misty a su esposo.

Aprovechando la cercanía de su esposa, Ash acerca la cabeza de su esposa y le da un pequeño beso en la frente— Deja esos detalles de lado y vamos a tener una buena cena, ¿te parece? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila, logrando bajar el enfado que la pelirroja sintió durante algunos minutos.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente sus labios forman una sonrisa y suspira derrotada— De acuerdo Ash, tú ganas. Vamos a cenar.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, ambos se toman de las manos y comienzan a dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero una delgada voz los interrumpe, llamando la atención de ambos.

— Disculpa tío Ash, ¿dónde está Alyson? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh…? ¿No está aquí? —parpadeó varias veces antes de buscar con la mirada a su hija.

Con una sonrisa, Misty, sin soltar la mano de su marido, se agacha un poco y le dice— Seguramente está arriba, Gale, ¿puedes ir por ella para que baje a cenar?

— ¡Si, con gusto! —y sin más se dirigió a las escaleras en busca de su amiga Alyson.

Mientras todos se iban acomodando en la planta baja para la cena, la pequeña Alyson se encontraba sentada en la cama de su abuela viendo un viejo álbum de fotos que esta tenía en su habitación. Había visto muchísimas fotos, pero no encontraba alguna otra donde sus padres estuvieran con el bebé que vio en la fotografía

Buscó, buscó y buscó, pero lo único que encontraba eran fotos donde se veía a su mamá embarazada, debía ser de ella por supuesto, así que después de verlas durante un rato las pasaba de largo. Pero no, ni una sola más de ese bebé que su mamá cargaba y al que parecía se aferraba en la fotografía que tenía sobre sus piernas.

Tan concentrada estaba en su misión de encontrar más sobre ese bebé, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la puerta.

— Aly… —la llamó con suavidad el niño de ojos azules.

Sobresaltándose debido a la repentina irrupción del pequeño Oak, Alyson cierra con fuerza el álbum de fotos— ¡G-Gale! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Tu papá nos invitó a mis papás y a mí a cenar hoy con ustedes —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la niña de mechones negros—. Me pidieron que viniera por ti para que bajes a cenar. ¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó curioso al ver el álbum sobre las piernas de la Ketchum— ¿Fotografías?

— Mmm… bueno… si, algo así —le dijo una vez que se tranquilizó después del pequeño susto que tuvo—. Lo que pasa es que ando buscando unas fotos en específico pero no las encuentro… —susurró ella, viendo el álbum.

Curioso el niño se sienta a su lado y toma el álbum— Oh… ¿Y qué clase de fotografías buscas? —preguntó él, abriendo el pequeño libro y hojeando su contenido.

— Esto… —Alyson le pasa la fotografía que encontró en la tarde a Gale, quien en seguida la toma y la observa—. En esta foto se pueden ver a mis papas, a mi abuelita, e incluso a los tuyos reunidos en la habitación de un hospital. Mamá está sosteniendo a un bebé y se aferra mucho a él si te das cuenta —comentó la niña mientras señalaba las manos de Misty—. Y mi papá tiene el semblante algo triste, sonríe pero igualmente se ve triste. Hasta los dos tienen los ojos rojos… como si hubieran llorado.

— Es cierto… —comentó Gale—. Pero, ¿no serás tú Aly? Puede ser una foto de cuando eras bebé…

Alyson escuchó la sugerencia de su amigo, pero sabía que eso no era así— No Gale, esa no puedo ser yo.

— Pero, ¿por qué? —le preguntó— ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

— En las fotos de mi nacimiento, aparecen tus papas, y obviamente estás tú, porque naciste un mes antes que yo… ¿Recuerdas?

— Oh… es verdad, sólo nos llevamos un mes —comentó él, dándose cuenta de eso.

Alyson asiente ante la realización de su amigo ante ese hecho, para después hablar— Y ahora mira de nuevo esta foto, tus papas están ahí… —señaló con el dedo a sus tíos—, pero tú no estás…

— Bueno, pero alguien me podía estar cargando en ese momento… —sugirió el niño.

— Gale… —fue lo único que Alyson le respondió, queriéndole decir que ni lo intentara, porque ambos sabían que su mamá en todas las fotos donde salía, lo estaba cargando, especialmente si era una donde saldrían los dos.

Ante la mirada aguamarina de la niña, Gale simplemente suspiró y se rindió. Le entregó la fotografía a su amiga, y le dijo— Bueno, ¿y por qué no le preguntas a tus papás?

— Si lo pensé… pero como los vi así de tristes aquí, pensé… que tal vez no querrían contestarme —comenzó Alyson, mientras veía de nuevo la fotografía, antes de girarla y observar la fecha que estaba escrita junto a una pequeña descripción.

 _ **6 de Octubre del 2013 – Nacimiento de Aron.**_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** Y BUENO… esta fue la primera parte de esta pequeña historia que estoy creando. Como dije va a estar basada en una historia real. La vengo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la inspiración para escribir la parte que no es real, o sea, esta xD. Momentáneamente regreso al mundo Pokémon, pero para traer más tragedia, o eso es lo que mi buena amiga Andy Elric me dice todo el tiempo: Su, a ti te gusta vernos sufrir T^T. No es que me guste verlos sufrir, pero es que esto de pronto aquí en Pokémon se me da bien :O… Ay no que horror, o sea que si quiero hacer una historia con final feliz, ¿no podré? ¡No~….!

En fin. Aclararé una cosilla nomas. Sienna, es un personaje original, obviamente, que yo cree desde hace mucho pero que pues apenas vengo incursionando en historias de Pokémon. A ella yo la hice para que fuera igualmente compañera de viaje de Ash desde mediados de Kanto, pero que terminó enamorándose de Gary. Si quiero mostrarla bien tendría que hacer una historia en donde recuente algunos episodios de Pokémon con ella dentro, pero la verdad es que me da algo de flojera xD, así que pues… por eso aclaro quién es… al menos en término generales xD.

Pero bueno, ya, de momento eso es todo y pues… ¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! ¡Saludos~!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


	2. Aron Ketchum

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

 **Aclaración:** Basado en una historia real.

* * *

 **Revelando secretos**

 **Capítulo 2: Aron Ketchum**

Los niños se habían quedando viendo la fotografía y el texto que atrás de esta se encontraba. No tenían que ser muy listos para darse cuenta qué fue lo que pasó, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué habían callado? Alyson era una niña, y no entendía bien el por qué sus padres le habían ocultado algo como esto, especialmente cuando desde pequeña les había pedido a sus padres un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.

No estaba enojada, sólo… confundida, y un poco triste de tan sólo pensar en… lo que pudo pasar. La situación fue evidente incluso para ella, la pregunta era… ¿Qué pasó?

El niño de ojos azules simplemente se le quedó viendo y esperó unos cuantos minutos para poder hablarle, se estaban tardando ya un poco y cualquiera de sus papás podía ir a buscarlos, y si los sorprendían viendo algo de la señora Ketchum sin su permiso… seguramente se llevarían una buena reprimenda. Al menos por parte de sus madres…

— Oye Aly, bajemos… —sugirió Gale, levantándose de la cama—. Si no lo hacemos ahora nos van a venir a bus-…

— ¿Pikapika…? (¿Alyson?) —se escuchó decir al pequeño roedor eléctrico, el cual llevaba unos minutos delante de la puerta.

Al escuchar al Pokémon, la pequeña Ketchum alzó la mirada y se levantó rápidamente para acercarse a él.

— Pikachu, ¿te mandó mi papá? —le preguntó ella, tomando al Pokémon en brazos, este sólo asiente— Perdón por hacerte venir, ¡vamos a cenar! —exclamó la pequeña niña de cabellos negros, acariciando la cabeza del mejor amigo de su papá antes de salir de la habitación— ¡Anda Gale! —fue lo único que la niña dijo desde el pasillo.

El pequeño Oak asintió levemente ante la prisa de su amiga, se giró hacia la cama de Delia y guardó lo mejor que pudo las fotografías que había sacado Alyson dentro del álbum, de una manera un poco desordenada pero… por ahora supuso que estaría bien.

Una vez se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, el niño se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para poder alcanzar a Alyson, la cual lo esperaba al final de estas. Estando ya en la planta baja, ambos se sonríen y se dirigen hacia la cocina. Pikachu, quien vio finalizada su misión salta de los brazos de la heredera Ketchum y se dirige hacia su entrenador, no sin antes voltear hacia los niños, y ver cómo la pequeñita le pedía a Gale que ocultara algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, quien a pesar de no poner buena cara… terminó accediendo.

— Pikachu… (Alyson…) —fue lo único que dijo, en voz baja. No la había visto pero sabía qué fotografía era esa… después de todo, escuchó un poco de lo que los niños hablaron en la habitación. De alguna forma intuía lo que iba a pasar después de la cena, así que prefirió irse de una vez hacia donde estaba Ash, quien desde la silla observaba a los niños.

Levantándose de su lugar, el Ketchum llama a los niños— Alyson, Gale, vengan a cenar, sólo los estamos esperando a ustedes —ordenó Ash, mientras dejaba que Pikachu subiera a su hombro como siempre, aunque se le hizo extraño que el roedor acariciara su cabeza contra su mejilla, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

— Sí, ya vamos papi —expresó Alyson, corriendo hacia donde estaban su familia y los padres de Gale. El pequeño Oak la siguió y fue a posicionarse en medio de sus padres.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, muy agradable; se podía escuchar un sinfín de risas alrededor de la mesa, todo esto era debido a los comentarios relacionados a la infancia de los padres de Alyson y Gale, especialmente de Ash, quien a pesar de ahora llevar una mejor relación con Gary Oak, este seguía siendo objeto de sus burlas, aunque ya no eran tan pesadas.

Los niños no podían parar de reír, no se habían imaginado para nada cómo es que habían sido sus papás. Para Alyson era muy divertido escuchar versiones diferentes de su padre, ya que aunque su mamá lo molestaba de vez en cuando, esta siempre terminaba hablando bien de quien era su marido, pero con su tío Gary sencillamente era otra historia.

— Y todavía recuerdo ese día que fuimos los dos a pescar al río que está cerca de aquí —prosiguió Gary—. No es que decidiéramos ir juntos, simplemente nos encontramos, pero realmente valió la pena, ¡ya que tuve la fortuna de ver cómo el bobalicón de Ash era vencido por un pequeño Magikarp!

— Ah, no… por favor Gary… —expresó Ash, levemente apenado, sabía que iba a salir con eso en algún momento.

— Pikachu pi… (Aguanta amigo…) —fue lo único que susurró Pikachu, palmeando la cabeza de su entrenador con su pata.

Posando su mano sobre la de su esposo, la pelirroja toma la palabra— Vamos Ash, no tiene nada de malo… —dijo Misty, quien a pesar de todo se reía levemente al imaginar aquella escena, era una lástima no haber podido verla, ya que para ese entonces aún no conocía a Ash.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el investigador se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y se dirigió a Ash de nuevo— ¡Sí Ash, no tiene nada de malo ser abofeteado por uno de los Pokémon más débiles del mundo! — exclamó, riendo levemente al final.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo ante aquella afirmación, el único que no estaba riendo del todo era el morocho, quien simplemente estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que Gary estaba contando, ese tipo de vivencias era de las que le gustaría olvidar… principalmente porque para su suerte, el que tuvo que ver todo ese espectáculo, fue él… y no iba a haber momento en que no se lo recordara, pero lo peor de todo era que su hija estaba escuchando.

Alyson, quien estaba algo roja por reír tanto observó a su padre y le palmeó el brazo— ¡Vamos papi, no pasa nada…! ¡Eso fue hace mucho! —expresó intentando calmarse un poquito, aunque imaginar a su papá siendo abofeteado por un pequeño Magikarp le era muy gracioso, tanto que una leve risilla volvía a salir.

— No te preocupes princesa, todo bien —le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada antes de revolverle un poco el cabello a su hija. Bueno… a final de cuentas su niña se divertía, y eso era lo importante, por lo que pasaría por alto el pasar un poco de vergüenza.

Delia, quien reía pero de una forma más discreta, se dedicó a observar la familia que su hijo había formado, se veían tan unidos y eso le alegraba mucho, así como también estaba contenta de ver qué tanto había madurado su único y preciado retoño, anteriormente hubiera hecho un escándalo por el simple hecho de que lo avergonzaran, eso le pasaba mucho con quien ahora era su esposa, pero estaba satisfecha y orgullosa de lo que veía.

Gale igualmente se reía de lo que su papá comentaba, pero de vez en cuando era callado por su madre, quien a pesar de querer reírse, intentaba contenerse lo mejor que podía, y eso mismo hacía con su hijo. Estaba bien reír pero había que mostrar algo de respeto.

— Gary, ya basta, no seas tan malo con Ash… —le pidió Sienna, viendo con una sonrisa que transmitía un poco de pena a su marido.

— Ah vamos, ¡eso es ya hasta de rutina!

— Gary… —fue lo único que respondió su esposa, esta vez mostrándose un poco más seria al respecto.

Misty, quien no había dicho mucho en la cena, finalmente tomó la palabra— Tranquila Sienna, así es como siempre se han llevado, ya los conoces.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, ahora no molesta tanto como lo hubiera hecho hace años —expresó Ash, apoyando el argumento de su esposa—. Estamos pasando un buen rato, así que está bien. De todas formas, gracias por el apoyo —aquellas palabras relajaron un poco más a la rubia, que si bien conocía a Ash desde hace muchos años, casi nunca se había inmiscuido en cosas anteriores a las de su entrenamiento Pokémon hasta que él se las contaba a sus amigos.

Sienna tan sólo asintió y empezó a levantar los platos junto con Misty, para después ir al lavabo y comenzar a lavarlos, buscando ayudar a Delia. Mientras que los demás se iban directo a la sala para continuar la charla, aunque esta ya era un poco más amena, la mayor parte del tiempo se escuchaba a Gary hablando sobre sus nuevas investigaciones y los descubrimientos sobre nuevos Pokémon, tema que obviamente interesaba mucho a los niños, ya que el comienzo de su viaje estaba muy cerca.

— Sigo sorprendiéndome de lo poco que realmente sabemos sobre los Pokémon, y como es que cada cierto tiempo aparece uno completamente nuevo —comentó Ash, quien de tanto en tanto acariciaba la cabeza de su Pikachu.

— El mundo Pokémon es enorme Ash, te aseguro que aún hay muchos escondidos por ahí —respondió Gary—. Te apuesto que incluso puede que haya Pokémon antiguos aún vivos…

— ¿Eso es posible papá? —preguntó Gale, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y de paso asegurarse de que la foto que guardaba estuviera aún ahí.

— Claro, no sería de extrañarse. Los Pokémon son inteligentes, y si saben que corren riesgo en algún lugar, emigran a otro y se ocultan.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que se podrían capturar Pokémon antiguos tío Gary?

Pero en vez de que Gary respondiera, su propio padre lo hizo— Es posible capturarlos si es que te topas con uno —comenzó—, pero lo mejor que podría hacer en tu nivel es dejarlos ir. Los Pokémon prehistóricos son bastante fuertes, grandes y de paso temibles… o al menos la mayoría.

— Lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿verdad Ash? —le preguntó Misty, sentándose a su lado, habiendo finalmente acabado con los platos.

— ¿Experiencia propia? —preguntó Alyson— Papá, ¿ya has visto a un Pokémon prehistórico?

El morocho asintió antes la interrogante— Sí, cuando era un niño me topé con un Aerodactil… y no fue muy lindo que digamos. ¿Verdad, Pikachu?

Quien estaba muy cómodo con las caricias de su amo, tan sólo respondió lo siguiente— Pikachu… (Sí…)

— Ah sí, recuerdo esa ocasión —comentó el investigador, haciendo memoria.

Gale, quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, las sacó rápidamente por la emoción de que Ash había visto a un Pokémon muy raro y sin darse cuenta, algo cayó al piso con lentitud— ¡Eso es genial tío, viste a un Pokémon antiguo! —exclamó.

Ash, riendo levemente por la emoción del niño, le responde— Si Gale, pero la verdad es que nos dio un buen susto aquella vez —explicó antes de volver a acariciar la cabeza de su Pokémon, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que de la nada Pikachu había abandonado su lecho y ahora se encontraba al lado del sillón donde estaban sentados los Oak—. ¿Pikachu? ¿Qué pasa?

En ese instante, tanto Gale como Alyson se pusieron completamente pálidos, al ver qué era lo que el Pikachu tenía en su patita. Rápidamente la niña se puso de pie y se acercó al Pokémon para quitarle la fotografía.

— Pikachu, dame eso… —susurró mientras intentaba atrapar al Pokémon— ¡Pikachu…! —exclamó un poco más fuerte antes de que este se alejara de la niña por completo.

— Pikachu, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Ash, levantándose y acercándose a su Pokémon, el cual sólo lo miraba con un poco de preocupación— ¿Qué traes ahí?

— ¡No es nada papá! —declaró Alyson, llegando al lugar y logrando quitarle la foto a Pikachu antes de que su padre lo hiciera. Ash la vio sorprendido por el proceder de su hija, esto no era algo común en ella.

El moreno, quien se había agachado para estar a la altura de su Pokémon se levantó— ¿Qué te pasa Alyson? —le preguntó confundido— Muéstrame qué traes ahí —le ordenó, la niña, con tal de no responderle, escondió la foto detrás de ella mientras veía cómo su padre esperaba con la mano extendida que le entregara lo que traía ahí—. Alyson, no te lo estoy preguntando —le habló seriamente. Se le hacía extraño que su hija actuara así, ¿qué es lo que escondía? ¿Y por qué no se lo quería mostrar?

— Alyson Ketchum —llamó Misty con severidad, logrando captar la atención de su hija—, es una orden.

Con los ojos temblorosos, la niña observó a padre y luego a su madre— Pero mamá…

— Obedece —fue lo único que le dijo. Alyson sabía que cuando su madre usaba ese tono, le obedecías o le obedecías. Su madre podía ser la más dulce del mundo, pero su carácter seguía ahí a pesar de haber aprendido a controlarlo.

La pequeña Ketchum miró de nueva cuenta a su padre por unos instantes, después fijó su vista en los demás, especialmente en Gale, quien con la cabeza y su mirada le indicaba que era mejor que cediera o se armaría un lío por algo que… quizá no tenía por qué serlo, para después regresar sus orbes aguamarinas hacia Ash, quien aún tenía su mano extendida.

— Alyson, es la última vez que te lo ordeno: Muéstrame qué traes ahí —soltó Ash, no queriendo molestarse con su hija, pero debía demostrarle que cuando era hora de hablar en serio, el padre dulce y protector se hacía a un lado para que el severo entrara.

Dejando caer sus brazos hacia sus costados, Alyson extendió la mano con la fotografía hacia su padre, quien tomó rápidamente el papel en sus manos. No sabía por qué… pero por alguna razón había intuido que se trataba de eso. Y lo confirmó una vez que vio cómo su Pikachu sostenía la fotografía y lo miraba con tristeza.

Alyson veía cómo su padre observaba la fotografía con el mismo semblante, sin inmutarse ni un solo segundo, así como también vio a su madre acercarse a él, posar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y observar de igual forma el retrato. Se miraron entre sí y después volvieron sus ojos a la niña.

— Cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Misty, acercándose a su hija.

— Del cuarto de la abuela…

— ¿Y por qué tomaste algo que no era tuyo sin permiso, Alyson? —cuestionó Ash, cruzándose de brazos pero con cuidado de no maltratar la fotografía.

Cabizbaja, la pequeña responde— Perdón… es que cuando estaba buscando la pinza que mi abuelita me pidió… la vi por accidente en la cama y…perdón… —fue lo único que terminó por decir.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente Delia se acerca— No seas tan duro con ella cariño, en parte fue mi culpa, yo dejé todo en la cama sin guardarlo.

— No mamá, está bien… a final de cuentas yo también tengo parte de la culpa —le dice—. La vi y la dejé justo donde estaba, no reparando en que los niños podían llegar a verla —expresó con una mirada un poco más tranquila, calmando a su madre. Se voltea hacia Alyson y se inclina hacia ella—. Discúlpame princesa, no quería hacerte sentir mal con esto —le dijo, alzando la fotografía—. No es que no puedas ver las fotografías de la abuela, es sólo que debes siempre pedirle permiso ya que son sus cosas…

Alyson, quien tenía los ojos un poco llorosos alzó la mirada y vio a su padre— ¿Entonces no hice algo malo…? —preguntó dudosa.

— Claro que no mi amor, no hiciste nada malo… —le comentó Misty—. Es sólo… que nos sorprendió que encontraras esa fotografía.

— ¿Es que no debía encontrarla…? —les preguntó la niña, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— No es tanto eso… —respondió Ash, volviendo a ver la foto—. Es sólo que estábamos esperando a que crecieras un poco más para hablarte de esto. Pero… supongo que por algo pasan las cosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, viendo a Misty y a los demás, quienes tan sólo asintieron. El Ketchum mayor les regresó la sonrisa.

Algo más tranquila, pero aún un poco nerviosa por la seriedad que presenció de su papá, Alyson le jala la manga, logrando así captar la atención de su progenitor— Papá… ese bebé… es mi hermano… ¿verdad? —preguntó con lentitud.

Ash tan sólo se le quedó observando durante algunos segundos con seriedad, antes de sonreírle con un poco de tristeza mezclada en su semblante. Acarició con cuidado los cabellos negros de su hija y le respondió— Sí, es Aron, tu hermano mayor…

— Aron… es un bonito nombre. Y empieza con "A", como el mío… —fue lo primero que dijo, con una leve sonrisa, al momento en que veía la foto de nuevo que su padre le estaba mostrando—. Oye papá…

— ¿Dime?

Viendo de nuevo hacia al frente, toma de nuevo la palabra— ¿Por qué están tan tristes en esa foto…? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano…? Y… ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que yo tuve un hermanito…? Un hermano mayor…—fueron las preguntas que soltó la pequeña Ketchum a su padre.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos, incluso los Oak, quienes sabían la historia por haberlos acompañado en un proceso tan difícil.

Ash estuvo a punto de responderle, sin embargo, el Oak mayor se levantó de su lugar— Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Delia.

— Sí, necesitan hablar bien con Alyson sobre esto, así que es mejor que nos vayamos —expresó Sienna, tomando la mano de Gale.

— No es necesario, Gary —expresó Ash, poniéndose de pie.

— Lo sabemos, pero queremos hacerlo Ash. Es un tema un poco difícil y creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad para hablarlo bien con Aly… —le respondió, viéndolo con calma—. No te preocupes, nosotros hablaremos con Gale, o en dado caso, ya tu hija lo pondrá al tanto. Bueno, con permiso.

Dicho todo aquello, Gary y su familia hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la señora Delia y se retiraron, no sin antes reafirmarles a los Ketchum que cualquier cosa que necesitaran, ellos estarían ahí para lo que se les ofreciera. Gale y Alyson tan sólo se despidieron con un silencioso adiós.

Y así, tan rápido como se llenó, se vació el lugar y no quedaron más que los miembros de la familia Ketchum. A decir verdad, Alyson estaba un poco ansiosa, ya que si bien no estaba molesta con sus padres por no haberle dicho que había tenido un hermanito, le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué le pasó, por qué sus padres estaban tan renuentes a hablar de ello. E incluso por qué no había alguna fotografía de Aron en la casa.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Ash se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a su hija que se sentara a su lado, mientras que Misty y Delia se sentaron en el otro sofá que ahora estaba libre.

Alyson fue y se sentó dónde le indicó su papá, así como Pikachu fue y se colocó en el regazo de quien había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida.

— Bueno… esto pasó hace como unos… 12 años más o menos —comenzó Ash, no dejando de ver la foto—. Tu mamá y yo tendríamos como… 22 años a lo mucho, casi 23, cuando el asunto de tu hermano sucedió —le dijo recordando—. El por qué no te dijimos… bueno, es que eras muy pequeña para entender el por qué tu hermano no estaba en la casa, por eso procuramos ocultar un poco de tu vista las fotografías que alcanzamos a tomarle… no por hacer menos su presencia, tan sólo… para dejar que crecieras y pudiéramos hablarte mejor de todo esto.

Misty asintió— Perdónanos cariño, por si pensaste que no queríamos que supieras de algo importante, sólo estábamos esperando el momento indicado.

La niña negó con su cabeza— No estoy enojada… sólo que me gustaría saber un poco del hermano mayor que no conocí… Es decir, yo sé a estas alturas qué pasó pero… ¿Por qué…? —preguntó esto último volteando hacia su padre, quien la veía con un poco de seriedad.

Suspiró un poco, y decidió comenzar— Bueno… todo pasó, como te dije, hace 12 años, unos dos años antes de que tú nacieras. Tu mamá ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y cuando fuimos a esa revisión…

* * *

 _Estaban completamente en shock por lo que acababan de escuchar. Simplemente no podían creer que eso estuviera pasando, tenía que ser un error…_

— _Disculpe doctora… ¿Podría repetirlo? —preguntó Ash, quien fue el que tuvo un poco más de fuerza para hablar._

 _La doctora, entendiendo el shock, repitió sus palabras— Si, por supuesto. Como les comenté, me apena mucho decirlo… pero su pequeño presenta una anomalía en su ADN, por lo que es probable que no sobreviva al nacimiento…_

 _Oírlo por segunda vez fue mucho peor, ambos pensaban que había oído mal… que por la emoción de saber de su bebé se había equivocado, pero parecía ser que ese no era el caso. Todo indicaba que había un problema con su bebé… y uno que era extremadamente grave como para que la ginecóloga indicara que probablemente su hijo, no sobreviviera al parto._

— _P-Pero… ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene…? —volvió a cuestionar Ash, buscando comprender, mientras sostenía la mano de Misty con fuerza._

— _Lo que su hijo tiene Señor Ketchum, es una anomalía en el ADN llamado Trisomía 13, y una muy rara para ser exactos —comentó, revisando el historial de las ecografías y todos los estudios—. Los niños con esa extraña anomalía usualmente no sobreviven al parto, a lo mucho… pueden vivir unas cuantas horas, o días…pero no más —alzó de nueva cuenta su vista hacia la joven pareja, y con un semblante triste cerró sus ojos y habló—. Lo siento mucho…_

 _El shock había sido tan fuerte, que ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo al respecto mientras iban de regreso a casa. Y es que… sencillamente no sabían qué decir. Todas las ilusiones, todos los preparativos para ese nuevo ser que estaban esperando con muchas ansias desde que descubrieron que venía… de un solo golpe habían sido quebrados y esparcidos por el lugar._

 _Finalmente llegaron a casa, y con sumo cuidado, Ash ayudó a Misty a salir del auto y la acompañó hacia la sala, en donde ambos se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio._

 _Ash en ningún momento soltó la mano de su esposa, sin embargo su mente se fue a una dimensión diferente. En ella, podía verse a sí mismo jugando con su pequeño los primeros años, después, aconsejándolo para que iniciara dentro de poco su viaje Pokémon. Unos años después, verlo partir, así como su madre siempre lo había hecho. Había tantas cosas que pensó en hacer y experimentar con su futuro hijo, que ahora el hecho de que la vida le dijera "Este angelito se tiene que ir" no le estaba cayendo en gracia._

 _Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento una gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, los cuales comenzaron a arderle una vez que se percató de ellas. ¿Por qué ahora en que tenía todo para ser feliz… la vida lo golpeaba con eso? ¡¿Qué mierda le quería enseñar con eso?!_

 _Maldijo, y maldijo durante bastante rato a la vida de forma interna, con las lágrimas cayendo una tras otra, logrando hacer que leves espasmos fueran visibles en sus hombros. Pero intentó mantener todo en silencio, para no perturbar a la mujer que tenía a su lado…_

 _Sin embargo, los leves sollozos que escuchó de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo lograron que saliera de sus pensamientos y se girara para verla. Ahí la observó, tal y como él estaba, con lágrimas saliendo de sus bellos orbes representantes del mar, pero aún con la mirada perdida._

— _Misty…_

— _Mi bebé… —susurró con lentitud, con su voz quebrada—. Mi hijo se irá…_

 _Intentando llamar su atención, Ash la llama un poco más fuerte— Misty, amor… —la llamó, moviéndola un poco más._

— _Mi bebé se va a morir… —volvió a susurrar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que sus apagados ojos finalmente se vieran envueltos en una profunda tristeza y ya no pudiera soportar ese silencio—. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —fue lo que pudo decir antes de soltarse a llorar como no había podido hacerlo hace unos minutos antes. Ante esto, lo único que Ash pudo hacer fue atraerla a sus brazos y apresarla contra él— ¡MI BEBÉ ASH, NUESTRO BEBÉ…! ¡NOOO…! —gritó al final para continuar llorando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía… no era justo, ahora que estaba siendo feliz, que sentía que el haber sufrido tanto de pequeña estaba valiendo la pena con esto… ahora simplemente la naturaleza decía "Lo necesito aquí y no allá…". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían dejarla ser feliz…? ¿Por qué?_

 _Mientras ella lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, a todo pulmón, él se quedó ahí, sin decir nada más llorando con ella, sintiéndose igual de frustrado que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, llorar junto a su mujer, permitirse sufrir por anticipado para poder soportar lo más difícil, lo que se avecinaba._

 _Y así… el aire de dolor y tristeza inundo la residencia Ketchum rápidamente._

 _Pasaron los días, y ya estando los dos un poco más estables emocionalmente, dieron el comunicado a todos sus amigos y familiares. En un principio no querían ya que pensaban que al momento de hacerlo, estos los hicieran quebrarse nuevamente con sus palabras y la tristeza que inundaría su rostro…_

 _Pero creyeron injusto eso, ya que ellos también estaban emocionados por el bebé, ya que serían los primeros de su generación en traer una nueva vida. Así que le fueron diciendo a cada uno conforme sentían que podían ser fuertes al momento de anunciarlo. Por supuesto, el primero fue Brock, era junto a Delia y las hermanas de Misty, la persona más importante para ellos y la que ameritaba saber casi al instante, qué pasaba._

— _Ash, hermano… no sabes… cómo siento esto —expresó Brock, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo. Cuando él le había dicho que era algo importante y que debían verse, fue corriendo hasta Ciudad Viridian, pero jamás se imaginó esto—. ¿Cómo está Misty…?_

— _Ah… te la puedes imaginar… —comentó Ash, yéndose a sentar—. Está destrozada…_

 _Brock se sentó frente a él— Me imagino que si hermano, al igual que tú…_

— _No sé si los dos estemos igual, ya que ella es quien tiene una conexión más fuerte con el bebé…_

— _Ash, no te hagas el fuerte, al menos no conmigo…—le pidió Brock con seriedad y comprensión a la vez._

 _Las palabras que le dio su amigo, le permitieron a Ash dejar libres otro poco de sus lágrimas, que de tanto en tanto se hacían presentes— No es justo Brock… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así…? —preguntó el Maestro Pokémon, mientras su voz se iba quebrando con facilidad, hasta que finalmente los sollozos se hicieron más audibles._

 _Brock se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Ash para posar su mano sobre la espalda que titiritaba por el esfuerzo que el muchacho hacía por no llorar con fuerza._

— _No lo sé, hermano… Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta, así como cuando se trata de los Pokémon —comenzó el médico—, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo… Lo único que puedo decirte, es que este obstáculo lo superarán, es difícil y sé que ahora no vale de nada decirlo por todo lo que están sufriendo, pero ustedes dos son las personas más fuertes que conozco y sé que podrán sobrellevarlo…_

 _Entre sollozos, el Maestro Pokémon le respondió— No lo sé Brock, no lo sé… me siento tan débil ahora…_

— _Te entiendo hermano, pero debes ser fuerte, por Misty… ella te necesita… —expresó Brock, quien iba a continuar hablándole a su mejor amigo, cuando las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba llamó su atención. En la puerta se podía ver a su querida y adorada pelirroja amiga, la cual tenía los ojos totalmente rojos—. Hola Misty —fue lo único que dijo al levantarse, sin separarse de Ash._

— _Brock… ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí…! —expresó antes de ir hacia su amigo y lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar de nuevo._

 _Brock la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y rápidamente comenzó a mecerla, ella era como su hermana y verla así, al igual que a Ash, le rompía el corazón. Justo en ese momento no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir, el llanto de ambos lo dejaban muy vulnerable. Por eso, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue estar en silencio, las palabras ahora no iba a hacer efecto._

— _Estoy con ustedes… y siempre lo estaré —fue lo único que susurró mientras seguía meciendo a Misty y dedicándole una mirada a su mejor amigo, el cual intentaba calmarse._

 _Pasaron los meses y finalmente todos los amigos de los Ketchum estaban enterados de la situación y les estaban brindando el mayor apoyo posible a sus amigos en ese momento tan difícil. Incluso, aunque fuera… raro, les ayudaban a buscar pequeños ataúdes en donde pudieran poner a su pequeñito una vez que... todo sucediera._

 _El tan sólo hecho de escuchar la palabra ataúd los descolocaba un poco, como si fueran a quebrarse nuevamente, pero no… tenían que ser fuertes… si esto era lo que la vida les tenía deparado… aunque no les gustara, lo afrontarían, lo harían por su bebé._

 _Ash y Misty continuaron yendo con la ginecóloga a pesar de que les habían dado la opción de… terminar con el embarazo, ya que… bueno, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Pero… la sola idea, de que ellos fueran los que le pusieran fin a la vida de su hijo fue simplemente… horrible, ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo, y aunque sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar cuando llegara el momento, decidieron que lo mejor era continuar._

— _A veces no sé en qué piensan los doctores… —comentó Misty, recostada en la cama, con Ash a su lado—. Hablan de abortar como si fuera algo tan fácil…_

— _Lo sé... Y por eso nosotros vamos a permitirle nacer, y haremos lo posible porque lo poco que esté con nosotros… esté bien y no sufra…—comentó él, tomando la mano de Misty y posándolas sobre el vientre de esta, el cual ya mostraba signos de estar entrando a su noveno mes._

 _Misty simplemente sonrió ante lo que dijo su esposo, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando ella, y amaba que él hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión. Se acercó lo más que su abultado vientre le permitió a él, lo jaló cómo pudo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _La pelirroja después de unos segundos se sonroja y le sonríe— Te amo Ash._

— _Yo también Mist, a los dos… —fue la única respuesta que le dio el Ketchum antes de disponerse a dormir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El día finalmente había llegado, el pequeño Aron por fin vería la luz… o al menos eso era lo que sus padres y los doctores esperaban con fuerza. A pesar de todo, eran humanos también, y el ver a un bebé nacer muerto siempre causa un gran impacto._

 _Misty, quien hacía un esfuerzo enorme por soportar las contracciones antes del parto, tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, temía por saber que no podría ver a su hijo, no escucharlo llorar como siempre soñó. Que la posibilidad estaba ahí siempre…_

 _Al momento del parto, la pelirroja hizo lo mejor que pudo para poder ayudar a que su bebé pudiera salir sin lastimarse, era un parto natural, no quiso una cesárea. Tenía a Ash a su lado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, así como la suya igualmente era sujetada fuertemente, tanto que esta ya estaba de color rojo y no del tono normal de su piel._

— _¡Ugh, Ash… tengo miedo…! —gritó mientras pujaba por quién sabe qué tanta vez._

— _¡Resiste Misty, ya falta poco…! ¡Todo saldrá bien! —le respondió, no moviéndose ni un solo centímetro de su lado._

— _Respire Señora Ketchum —le ordenó la doctora que atendía el parto—. Eso es, tranquila… Todo está bien, ahora puje una vez más en 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!_

 _Y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, pujó lo más que pudo para poder terminar con esa tortura, quería ver a su bebé, tenerlo en sus brazos aunque fuera por un instante, y no estaba dispuesta a nada más, por lo que apretó, si es que eso se podía, aún más el agarre a la mano de Ash y en el barandal y pujó de nueva cuenta después de haberse cansado._

 _Cuando finalmente dejó de pujar, logró escuchar a la doctora— ¡Listo, ya está aquí! —exclamó con emoción— ¡Es precioso! —le dijo a la pareja, la cual estaba buscando calmarse después de tantas horas de parto._

 _Una de las enfermeras cortó el cordón umbilical, tomó al bebé y lo limpió un poco— Vamos pequeño, más vale que llores para que te oigan tus papás… —y después de unos pequeños golpecitos, Misty y Ash escucharon el sonido más precioso que jamás pudieron imaginarse oír._

 _Era el llanto de su bebé, su niño había sobrevivido al parto, y estaba vivo, ahí, con ellos._

— _Aquí tiene Señora Ketchum —le dijo la enfermera a la hora de entregárselo a Misty, quien junto con Ash no paraban de llorar._

— _Oh mi Dios… —susurró Misty al finalmente tenerlo en sus brazos mientras lloraba, y mientras lo hacía, emitía unos pequeños soniditos que señalaban que tenía un pequeño problema para respirar—. Ya estás aquí, mi amor…_

— _Sí, finalmente está aquí… Aunque parece que le cuesta respirar… —fue lo único que Ash pudo decir al ver a su hijo, el cual parecía que tenía su boquita y su nariz fusionadas, dándole un poco de dificultad para que circulara el aire, pero parecía estar bien…_

 _Misty se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa cansada le dijo— Eso está bien…—le dijo antes de girarse de nuevo—. Suena como tu cuando roncas…_

— _Creo que sólo por esta ocasión, eso me lo tomaré cómo un cumplido —le respondió él, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente antes de acariciar la manita de su pequeño heredero—. No puedo creer lo hermoso que es… —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Ni yo Ash… —respondió, admirando a su primer hijo—, simplemente es precioso…_

 _Después del parto, los doctores trasladaron a Misty a otra habitación, en donde tendría que quedarse durante algún tiempo en lo que se recuperaba del gran parto por el que tuvo que pasar, además de que los médicos querían todavía observar la evolución del niño, ver cuánto tiempo viviría, cómo reaccionaba… todas esas cosas que eran primordiales en casos como estos._

 _Mientras estaban en el hospital, y durante el tiempo en que las enfermeras les dejaban tener a su hijo a su lado, se les veía a los dos jugar con él lo más que podían._

 _Por ejemplo, en una ocasión donde Ash estaba cargando a su hijo, después de darle un pequeño beso en su rostro, el pequeño Aron empezó a estornudar._

— _¡Ow, eso fue directo en mi boca…! —y así vino otro estornudo—. ¡Ahora en mi cara! —y otro más—¡Y ahora en mi nariz! —Ash comentaba todo esto mientras reía con su pequeño, el cual para él era lo más precioso que jamás había visto en su corta vida._

 _Y así pasaron los días, en los que todo parecía que todo iba bien. Misty ya podía pararse y cargar mejor a su pequeño sol más tiempo, mientras que Ash les tomaba muchas fotos, buscando no perderse ningún momento._

 _En uno de esos días en los que Misty estaba meciendo a Aron, la doctora que había entrado a revisarlos les dijo con una sonrisa en la cara— Veo que el pequeño Aron es muy enérgico —comentó al ver cómo el niño se movía de un lado a otro en lo que se dormía._

— _Bueno, nos hace bien saber qué está mejor de lo que se suponía —comenta Misty—. Digo, sé que no tendremos mucho tiempo… pero de verdad está mucho mejor de lo que se pensaba… Eso sí, cada hora cuenta… —comentó mientras dejaba que Ash lo cargara durante algunos minutos para ver si él podía dormirlo, ya que estaba parado y se podía mover mejor que ella en ese momento._

— _No puedo más que darte la razón… y me alegra que aprovechen cada momento con él —les dijo la doctora con una sonrisa sincera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Finalmente, después de 53 horas de haber nacido, el pequeño Aron puede ir a casa con sus padres, lo que los hacía inmensamente felices a los dos, aunque al mismo tiempo les daba miedo, pues ahora… todo dependería de ellos._

 _Una vez que salieron del hospital, sus amigos los esperaban afuera. Estaban todos, desde los muchachos de Kanto, hasta los chicos de Kalos. Para la joven reina de la región era un poco difícil todo esto aún, pero estaba comenzando a sobrellevar que simplemente ella no había sido elegida y que ahora debía desear el bien de Ash y su familia._

— _¡Después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin podrán dejar el hospital! —exclamó Delia con alegría, dejando soltar algunas lágrimas en el proceso._

 _Las tres hermanas de Misty, quienes estaban a su lado, sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, como siempre las hermanas sensacionales estaban muy sincronizadas._

— _Estoy segura de que todo estará bien —expresó Daisy a Delia._

— _Me alegro de que finalmente puedan irse a casa, Ash, Misty —expresó Brock, dándole una palmada a su amigo._

 _Ash asiente ante lo que su amigo dijo— Lo sé Brock, no sabes lo mucho que esperábamos poder llevarlo a casa. Los médicos nos dieron todo lo necesario para poder cuidar de él, especialmente oxigeno y medicamentos para que no esté incómodo._

— _Estamos seguros de que esto los hará más fuertes Ash. Así que ánimo_ _—_ _expresó el observador, quien estaba junto a Gary y Máx._

 _Con una sonrisa, la morocha de ojos azules se acerca a sus amigos— Estoy segura de que podrán con todo esto chicos, pero saben que tienen nuestro más sincero apoyo —expresó May, acercándose a Misty y al pequeño Aron._

— _Estaremos aquí para lo que sea Misty, Ash…_

— _De verdad se los agradecemos May, Dawn, chicos —le respondió Misty con una enorme sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Finalmente los Ketchum estaban en su casa, y habían comenzado a cuidarlo siguiendo las indicaciones que los médicos les habían expresado. A veces era Ash quien lo tenía cargado y veía por él, a veces era Misty, y a veces eran los dos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno quería perderse ningún momento._

 _Ash mientras lo mecía veía todo lo que, si él pudiera, arreglaría para que su hijo tuviera una mejor vida. No malentiendan, ama a su hijo tal y cómo es, pero mucho lo pensó queriendo imaginar que con eso podría tener un futuro, especialmente si se corregían los problemas que había en el cerebro y en el corazón…_

 _Pero Aron era demasiado pequeño para esas operaciones… y el Trisoma 13 seguía presente._

 _En uno de esos días en los que Misty estaba cuidándolo en la sala, esta llegó a notar algo._

— _Ash, Aron no está haciendo mucho ruido —dijo mientras sostenía lo que era la medicina de su hijo al mismo tiempo en que su esposo se acercaba para cargarlo._

— _Ay no…._

— _Ponlo en tu hombro… —sugirió Misty mientras se lo pasaba—. Recárgalo en tu hombro mientras lo llevamos a la cama, no está respirando bien… —fue lo que Misty le dijo mientras apresuraba a Ash a ir a su habitación._

 _Ambos caminaron presurosos a su habitación y fueron tanto por el oxigeno. Mientras Misty iba por las cosas, Ash se encargaba de recostarlo en la cama, y al momento de hacerlo, el pequeño Aron comenzó a hacer ruido nuevamente, produciendo así un leve quejido, lo que dejó aliviado al corazón de Ash._

— _Si, eso es lo que quiero escuchar —comentó Ash viendo al bebé—, eso es lo que quiero oír Aron… Eso es… —expresó mientras se recostaba en la cama con él y lo dejaba llorar. En ese momento, Misty llega y le da el respirador a su esposo para que se lo ponga al bebé._

— _Aquí tienes papá… ponle el respirador —comentó Misty, subiéndose a la cama—. Y ten… ponle una frazada para que esté cómodo…_

— _Sí, ya voy… —respondía Ash mientras colocaba el respirador y al mismo tiempo le ponía una manta para que no tuviera mucho frío._

 _A pesar de todo esto que ambos estaban viviendo, tanto Ash como Misty no podían haber tomado mejor decisión. La verdad debía ser dicha, tenían miedo de decir adiós… pero no podían imaginar cómo hubiese sido el no tener la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos con él._

 _Para ellos era demasiado bueno el tenerlo a su lado, de amarlo, ya que les brindaba experiencias que estaban seguros que no todos tendrían. Muchos pensaban que sería mejor cerrar el capítulo y olvidarse de él… y pretender que la vida de su hijo no pasó o que no importaba… Pero eso era algo que definitivamente ninguno de los dos, tenía pensado permitir._

 _Pasaron treinta horas más y señales de vida llegaban y se iban del pequeño cuerpo de Aron. Tanto Ash como Misty fueron testigos de cómo el corazón de su bebé dejó de latir y sus pulmones fallaban una y otra vez de forma consecutiva._

 _En ese momento, ambos estaban en la cama junto a su hijo, viendo cómo es que todo esto sucedía una y otra vez… Pensando lo peor._

— _Haz cambiado mi vida, Aron —susurraba Ash—. De verdad lo hiciste…_

— _Tanto aquí… como a donde vayas… siempre, habrá un lugar muy especial para ti… —susurró Misty, quien acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo._

 _No aguantando más, Ash volvió a permitirse llorar, mientras besaba una y otra vez a su hijo en la cabeza, confesándole cuánto lo quería, y cuánto le dolía tener que verlo partir a pesar de haber estado preparado para eso… o al menos haberse hecho la idea mentalmente._

 _Pero, como si la vida no fuera tan cruel, esta les permitió estar con Aron un día más, ya que para cuando llegó la noche, este aún respiraba. Los tres ya se hallaban en la cama, y tanto Ash como Misty estaban agradecidos por tenerlo aún a su lado._

— _Te agradezco por no dejarnos hoy… —le susurró ella._

— _Aún no estábamos preparados para despedirnos de ti… —le dijo Ash con calidez mientras escuchaba el pesado respirar de su hijo._

 _Misty se acercó a Aron y lo besó en la frente— Me diste la oportunidad de saber lo que es ser mamá… Y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco —le dijo, permitiendo que una lágrima se escapara del rabillo de su ojo._

 _Esa misma noche, los dos seguían despiertos, por más que quisieran no podían dormir, habían varias cosas que hacer, entre ellas, darle su medicamento y dejar respirar algo de oxigeno a su hijo… Pero…_

— _Está pasando Ash…_

 _Con la voz un poco apagada, el morocho responde— No está respirando… —dijo mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su nariz—. Su corazón está bombeando pero no está respirando… —expresó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla— "Es el momento papi, mami…" —fue lo que dijo Ash, como si él fuera el bebé, pero justo cuando lo dijo, el niño respiró lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que la cabeza de su padre se dirigiera hacia su pequeño cuerpecito y soltara un leve sollozo._

— _Revisa su corazón cariño…—le sugirió Misty, quien había acariciando su cabeza, en señal de apoyo._

 _Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos más o menos, en los que los dos estuvieron a lado de su hijo todo el tiempo, comprobando que su corazón siguiera latiendo y que él respirara como era debido. Pero ambos sabían… que estas señales no eran buenas._

— _¿Qué hora es Ash?_

— _Son las… 10: 44 P.M. —le respondió, viendo el reloj que traía en su muñeca todavía. Al decir la hora, el pequeño Aron volvió a intentar respirar como 3 veces seguidas, siendo muy pesadas para él, destrozándole el corazón a sus progenitores—. Mi pobre niño… —susurró Ash… no dejando de tocar lo ni un solo instante._

 _Pasado algunos minutos, Misty tomó a Aron en sus brazos y lo acunó por lo que podría ser la última vez, en donde su niño podría escucharla y reaccionar a sus palabras. Después, Ash lo tomó en brazos y no dejó de repetir: "Mi pobre niño, mi pobre Aron…" sabiendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, así como ellos, y eso era lo que a los dos más les dolía… porque no podían hacer nada, más que estar a su lado._

 _Habiendo pasado un poco más de tiempo, Aron es colocado en la cama de nueva cuenta y es rodeado por sus padres. Y es ese el momento, en que los dos… se dan cuenta…_

— _Se está yendo… —dijo Misty, con la voz quebrada._

— _Sí… se está yendo, definitivamente… —susurró Ash, palmeando con suma delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de Aron. Quien estaba tomando cada vez en menor cantidad de veces bocanadas de aire. Les era difícil ver todo eso, pero tenían que estar ahí, no querían dejar a su hijo solo ni un mero instante._

 _Misty, quien tenía la cabeza sobre su almohada, tomó la mano de Ash y la posó cerca del cuerpo de su bebé— Está bien cariño… —susurró la pelirroja—. Que sea como Dios quiso que fuera…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando los dos abrieron los ojos, eran las 5: 00 A.M. Batallaron un poco los dos en poder acostumbrarse a la obscuridad que había en su habitación, pero lo hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta… de que Aron, había dejado de respirar definitivamente. Su pequeño había fallecido en el transcurso en que los dos quedaron prendados del sueño…_

 _Misty se levantó cómo pudo y tomó a su hijo en brazos, estaba frío… tieso. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar… pero no pensó que fuera a doler tanto como en ese momento estaba doliendo._

— _Se fue Ash… —susurró ella, acercándose a su esposo con todo y su hijo en brazos, dejando que su voz se quebrara—. Nuestro bebé se fue…_

 _Ash simplemente no respondió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras se permitía llorar igualmente por haber perdido a su primer hijo. Estaba consciente de que no iba a poder vivir durante mucho tiempo… pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que, en ese preciso instante, un pedazo de su corazón había sido arrancado bruscamente._

 _Los dos lloraron en silencio, permitiéndose estar de luto únicamente ellos dos… antes de que tuvieran que hacer público el deceso del pequeño fruto del amor que se habían tenido desde niños._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mientras se llevaba a cabo el funeral, Ash y Misty simplemente guardaban silencio al ver cómo el ataúd de su pequeño y precioso Aron bajaba lentamente tres metros bajo tierra. En ese mero instante, ninguno de los dos derramó lágrimas, querían demostrarle a su hijo… que los hizo fuertes, y que siempre estarían agradecidos con él por darles la bendición y la oportunidad de haber sido padres por primera vez._

 _Los dos sabían que sería un camino difícil, pero ellos tenían la certeza de que a veces cuando toman las decisiones más difíciles, pueden extraer la mayor alegría de aquellas vivencias._

 _La verdad sea dicha, ambos habían esperado que hubiera un milagro médico, y en parte por eso habían decidido seguir con esa pequeña aventura, aunque la fantasía pudiera quebrarse en un solo instante. Pero a final de cuentas no se arrepentían de nada, estaban agradecido con su hijo, lo amaban a pesar de haberlos dejado tan pronto… y este siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón… aunque el sólo hecho de recordarlo les doliera como un piquete de un Beedrill._

* * *

El silencio perduró durante algunos minutos en la habitación. Tanto Delia como Misty estaban intentando controlar las lágrimas que se les habían escapado al recordar todo eso…Pero a diferencia de ellas, la pequeña Alyson no paraba de llorar… por alguna razón su corazón se comprimió y le dolió… de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que su hermanito tuvo que pasar, al igual que sus papas.

— Hey… tranquila —le dijo Ash, cargándola un poco para ponerla sobre sus piernas, logrando que así ella se apoyara en su pecho—. Vamos, todo está bien…

— Pero es que… se siente feo… duele mucho saber… todo lo que mi hermanito pasó… —respondió ella con la voz entrecortada—. Me da tristeza pensar que… yo si pude vivir y él no…

Levantándose de su lugar, Misty se acerca a su familia y toca la espalda de su hija— Alyson, esas cosas están fuera de nuestro control. Es verdad que tu papá y yo estuvimos muy tristes durante algún tiempo por la pérdida de tu hermanito… Pero, ¿sabes? Después de eso… al cabo de dos años, nuestro hijo regresó a nuestro lado para procurar que tú, su hermanita menor… no tuviera alguna complicación, así como la tuvo él…

Cuando Misty dijo eso, Alyson alzó su rostro y vio a su madre, la cual estaba frente a ella— ¿Aron me cuidó?

— Así es, digamos que es como tu ángel de la guarda… —le respondió Misty con una cálida sonrisa.

— Tu mamá y yo estamos seguros de que eso fue lo que pasó —dijo Ash, llamando la atención de su hija—. Estábamos muy nerviosos cuando supimos de ti porque no queríamos que sufrieras por lo mismo, desconocíamos si ese problema era hereditario o no… pero cuando vimos que tu progreso era normal… que crecías sin ninguna complicación… no sé… simplemente pensamos en que era Aron cuidándote.

Habiendo escuchado eso, la pequeña Ketchum sonríe levemente, dejando que aún así unas leves lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Su madre las secó con sus dedos y le dijo—Te agradecemos que te sientas así por alguien de quien apenas conoces su existencia…

— Pero por favor no sientas tristeza por haber sido capaz de vivir… porque no habríamos podido soportar perderte a ti también… —expresó Ash, abrazando a su hija junto a su esposa, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Alyson simplemente sonrío y se sonrojó un poco ante la declaración de sus padres. Tomó con cuidado la fotografía que su papá tenía en sus manos y observó detenidamente el pequeño bulto que su madre sostenía en esa foto, su hermano.

— Oye mamá… ¿Crees que luego me puedan enseñar cómo se veía mi hermano? —le preguntó sin dejar de ver el papel.

— Claro mi amor… si quieres mañana te enseñamos algunas fotos de Aron —respondió Misty—. Aunque por ahora es mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es bastante tarde, y no quiero que pasado mañana, el día que empiezas tu entrenamiento, tengas problemas para levantarte como cierta persona que conozco … —dijo la pelirroja, viendo a su esposo, el cual tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

— Disfrutas avergonzándome, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con la voz baja.

Molestándolo un poco con su dedo, Misty le responde— Esa es mi especialidad amor, ¿tantos años de conocerme y aún no te das cuenta?

— Como bien dijiste en la mañana Misty, para bien o para mal, ese es nuestro Ash… ¿Verdad Pikachu? —preguntó Delia, quien había recibido al pequeño roedor en su regazo una vez que la familia se junto en el sillón.

— ¡Pi Pikachu! (¡Si, ciertamente!).

— Oye, ¿y tú de qué lado se supone que estás, eh, Pikachu? —recriminó el entrenador, para que por respuesta, el Pokémon eléctrico simplemente se acurrucara más contra el regazo de su madre— Uy, pequeño traidor… ¡Aquí nadie me respeta caray!

Y con las típicas expresiones aniñadas del Maestro Pokémon, las risas regresaron nuevamente a la residencia Ketchum después de haber entrado durante un largo rato en un estado de silencio y depresión. Ahora Alyson conocía la verdad sobre su hermano, y la historia de sus padres. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz, le dolía pensar en qué doloroso fue para su familia perder a un ser querido, pero eso no quería decir que ella no se haría cargo de mantener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro de sus seres queridos.

— _No te preocupes hermanito… yo los cuidaré muy bien por ti aquí abajo_ —pensó para sí misma la pequeña Ketchum mientras veía de nueva cuenta la foto— _. Sólo te los encargo desde allá arriba, ¿sí? ¡Te quiero mucho! —_ le confesó mentalmente con una enorme sonrisa, apegando la fotografía a su corazón.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno… eso fue todo jajaja. Cielos… si fue bastante largo esto… 23 hojas y contando. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad me la pasé escribiendo desde la mañana porque quería subirlo pronto. Y pues ahí está el misterio de por qué el pequeño Aron falleció. No sé si ustedes habían escuchado de esas anomalías, yo no lo había hecho… y cuando vi el video no saben cómo lloré. Desde esa vez planee que ese tema sería parte de una historia que creara, pero nunca me di el tiempo. Sin embargo, aquí está… y bueno, espero haber representado bien todos esos momentos de angustia que sintieron Ash y Misty, y la tristeza de Alyson al oír la historia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. ¡Se los agradezco de corazón! Sin más por el momento, me paso a retirar. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


	3. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

 **Aclaración:** Capítulo dividido entre POV de Ash y POV Narrativo.

* * *

 **..::Epílogo::..**

Pueblo Paleta siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un bello amanecer, un clima cálido y agradable pero aún así algo fresco, lo que me impulsaba a pegarme mucho más al cuerpo que estaba a mi lado brindándome de su calor sin pedir nada más a cambio. Era una sensación realmente placentera, por eso amaba venir de visita a mi pueblo natal.

Tenía planeado acurrucarme un poco más en la cama y disfrutar de esa agradable sensación, sin embargo los rayos del sol que atravesaban con fuerza las cortinas de la habitación me impidieron hacerlo, cosa que me molestó un tanto. Finalmente abro los ojos y poso mi vista sobre el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche del lado de mi esposa antes de dejarme caer de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada

Maldita sea, eran las 6:00 A.M., ¿por qué no podía levantarme un poco más tarde? El objetivo de mis vacaciones no sólo era pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia, sino el de descansar de las desmañanadas diarias que tenía que realizar. Maldito habito...

Pero bueno, a pesar de que disfruto mucho estando así con Misty, ya no puedo pegar los ojos de nuevo, por lo que decido que es hora de levantarme; claro que esto tiene que ser con lentitud para que mi bella y adorable esposa, que no es un Gyaradous por la mañana, no se ponga como energúmeno por despertarla tan temprano.

No esperando menos de mi, cumplo mi objetivo con creces, estando finalmente fuera de la cama, sin embargo no puedo irme sin antes plantar un pequeño beso en la cabeza de mi pelirroja, quien sonríe levemente mientras se enrolla más en las cobijas, buscando calor. Nadie más que yo tenía el privilegio de ver estas expresiones, y de verdad me sentía muy afortunado.

Ya cuando por fin salgo de la habitación, no sabiendo si era buena suerte o realmente mi cuerpo esperaba el momento oportuno... mi estomago soltó un fuerte rugido una vez cerré la puerta.

— A veces amo mi suerte... —susurro para mi mismo al tiempo en que posaba mi mano sobre mi estomago—. Cielos, tengo mucha hambre. Voy a ver si quedó algo de la cena que pueda comer; mamá no se despertará hasta dentro de un buen rato, y lo mismo va para Misty... así que es mejor que coma algo ahora porque sino moriré —digo al aire con la voz un poco ronca mientras voy bajando las escaleras. Cuando finalmente logro llegar a las escaleras de la planta baja, escucho algo de ruido—. _¿Mamá se habrá levantado temprano?_ —me pregunto curioso al mismo tiempo en que sigo bajando.

Me acerco con lentitud hacia la cocina, intentando divisar a Mr. Mime o a mi madre, pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba ahí. De forma instantánea, una enorme sonrisa se planta sobre mi rostro.

— Hey, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Volteando rápidamente su vista hacia mí, sus bonitos ojos me vieron con algo de sueño— Oh... papá, buenos días... —me dijo con la voz bastante ronca, lo que me indicaba que no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta.

— Buenos días Aly. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano chiquita? —le pregunto una vez me acerco a ella y le acaricio su cabello antes de pasarla para ir hacia el refrigerador.

— Es que... como hoy empiezo mi viaje Pokémon... estoy algo ansiosa y no puedo dormir —me dice mientras continúa comiendo, sin embargo no me quita la vista de encima.

Ahora que Alyson lo menciona es que reacciono, es verdad... hoy mi hija sale por fin de viaje... se irá de la casa. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando era un bebé. ¿Quién diría que 10 años pasarían tan rápido?

Después de tomar un poco de leche le pregunto— ¿Y ya estás lista para empezar? ¿Has decidido qué Pokémon vas a elegir en el laboratorio?

— ¡Sí! Voy a elegir a un Squirtle —me dijo con entusiasmo para después taparse la boca asustada de haber hecho mucho ruido. Después baja sus manitas y me susurra—. Lo pensé mucho y quiero empezar con un Pokémon tipo agua.

— Eso me parece estupendo Aly, Squirtle es un Pokémon muy poderoso e interesante, seguro que se llevarán muy bien y se volverán muy buenos amigos —le respondo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ver a mi hija tan entusiasmada con iniciar su viaje.

Alyson tan sólo me sonríe y continúa comiendo su desayuno mientras yo me quedo observándola por unos cuantos segundos más, pensando en que este es el último desayuno que tendremos los dos juntos. Aún no me hago a la idea de que en tan sólo unas horas se irá para emprender su viaje junto a Gale y quién sabe qué otros amigos más haga por el camino.

Pasado un rato Aly se va y me deja solo en la cocina, veo la hora y me doy cuenta de que son casi las 6:40, mamá seguro ya se despertó y Misty no tardará en hacerlo, así que mejor voy alistándome o todo será un caos.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 8:30 A.M. cuando se vio salir a un grupo de personas del laboratorio Oak. Frente al grupo de adultos venían dos niños, los cuales platicaban entre ellos muy emocionadamente, ambos con una Pokébola en sus manos. Así es, Alyson Ketchum y Gale Oak finalmente habían recibido su primer Pokémon, la niña escogió como bien dijo a un Squirtle, lo que encantó a su madre por supuesto, y el pequeño mini Gary había elegido al pequeño y cariñoso Charmander, el cual simplemente se arrojó a los brazos del castaño cuando este estaba viendo a quién de los dos escoger, pues para ese momento Alyson ya había tomado al Pokémon tortuga.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del Charmander, pero como bien siempre han dicho, cuando un Pokémon elige a su propio entrenador no hay forma de cambiar el hecho, por lo que Gary simplemente le entregó la Pokébola a su hijo y el Pokédex, tal y como lo había hecho con Alyson.

Ya en la entrada del laboratorio, los niños se giran hacia sus padres.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora —comentó Alyson, quien ponía la Pokébola de su Squirtle en el cinturón que caía levemente de su cintura y después ajustar su mochila, algo parecida a la primera que Ash usó para viajar.

— Por favor cuídense mucho —pidió Misty al momento de abrazar a su hija por última vez en mucho tiempo.

— Y recuerden llamar a casa cuando lleguen a un Centro Pokémon, así sabremos que están bien —expresó Sienna, acercándose a su hijo y también brindándole un pequeño abrazo, el cual obviamente Gale regresó, así como Alyson.

Atrás, junto con Ash, Gary mete sus manos en su bata y les sonríe— Recuerden que pueden llamar al Laboratorio las veces que quieran, estaré ahí para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

— Muchas gracias tío Gary —responde Alyson, finalmente soltando a su madre.

— De acuerdo papá —es lo único que el mini Oak responde antes de acercarse a su padre y darle un último abrazo.

Y así como su amigo lo hizo, Alyson igualmente se acercó a Ash para despedirse de él con un fuerte abrazo, el cual por supuesto fue regresado con la misma fuerza.

— Te voy a extrañar papi.

— Y yo a ti princesa, mucho —le responde Ash antes de separarse un poco de su hija. Alza su mano y por última vez, despeina a quien es uno de sus más grandes orgullos—. Diviértete.

Asintiendo con lentitud, la Ketchum le sonríe a su padre— Sipi.

Separándose finalmente de los brazos de su padre, la pequeña Ketchum se posiciona junto a Gale y mira a sus padres con suavidad.

— Bueno, entonces ya nos vamos —dice Alyson, quien junto con Gale finalmente se dan la vuelta, dispuestos a iniciar su viaje.

— Alyson, aguarda un momento —le pide la voz de alguien muy familiar para ella, los niños se giran y es ahí donde ven a Delia Ketchum, quien parecía que traía algo entre sus brazos, pero como era muy pequeño no podía distinguirlo bien.

En ese preciso momento, el Pikachu de Ash apareció finalmente, subiéndose al hombro de su entrenador, sonriéndose entre sí.

Mientras tanto, Alyson se acercó a su abuela— Abuelita, pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso mi amor? Sólo me retrasé un poco porque tu padre me encargó que viniera por algo aquí a la reserva, o más bien... por alguien —expresó Delia, viendo el pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos, el cuál comenzó a moverse. Algo había debajo de esa sabana.

— ¿Alguien...? —parpadeó un poco— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí abuelita?

— Ash, ¿a caso es...? —preguntó Misty a su esposo, quien tan sólo le sonrió silenciosamente.

Delia, quien nunca dejó que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro, le extendió el pequeño bulto a su nieta— ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas tu cariño?

Alyson, con algo de curiosidad tomó aquello que su abuela le ofrecía, y al hacerlo sintió como es que este de pronto se movía un poco más, era algo pesado... estaba vivo... Muchas cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza, incluso una que siempre deseo que se pudiera hacer realidad, pero no quería adelantarse a las cosas.

Una vez salió de su pequeño asombro, la de ojos aguamarina decidió develar lo que había bajo la sabana, pero antes de que esta siquiera pudiera moverla por completo, el diminuto ser que se encontraba oculto se descubrió totalmente solo, dejando ver así a un Pokémon color amarillo.

— ¡E-Es un Pikachu...! ¡Una cría de Pikachu! —exclamó Alyson con sorpresa además de emoción de ver al bebé antes de posar su mirada sobre Ash, al igual que todos los demás

Ash tan sólo se acerca a su hija junto a su Pikachu y recarga sus manos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías, cuando eras muy pequeña, me decías que el día que iniciaras tu viaje Pokémon querías a un Pikachu como el mío? —ante esa pregunta, Alyson asintió con lentitud— Bueno, no te puedo dar a mi Pikachu porque es mi mejor amigo, es mi Pokémon... y de paso ya está un poco grandecito como para andar viajando tanto como hace años —ante ese comentario, el Pikachu de Ash tan sólo reniega—. Oye, es la verdad amigo, ya estamos algo grandes para andar en esos tan ajetreados —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada hacia su hija—. En fin. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando cumplieras 10 años vería la forma de darte un Pikachu? Bueno, hoy es ese día, y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra princesa —le dice—. Esta pequeñita que ves aquí, es una cría de mi Pikachu, tiene más o menos como unos dos meses de edad, por lo que es perfecta para acompañarte en tu viaje.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Es hija de tu Pikachu?! —preguntó la niña con asombro.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Ash? Alyson apenas comienza su viaje y ahora tendrá que entrenar a dos Pokémon muy pequeños —le dijo Misty desde atrás.

— No te preocupes Misty, estoy seguro de que nuestra hija podrá con esto, ¿verdad Pikachu?

— Pikachu... (Cierto...)

Gale, quien había permanecido callado hasta ahora se acerca a Alyson y le sonríe— ¿No es genial Aly? Tienes al Pokémon que querías desde niña.

— Si, es genial pero... —la chiquilla de ojos mar posa su mirada sobre el Pikachu de su padre—. ¿Estás seguro Pikachu? ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con tu bebé?

Pikachu, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, sólo sonríe y alza su patita— Pikachu, Pika Cha Pika Pikachu, Pikapika. (Seguro, sé que la cuidarás bien, Alyson). —fue lo que el roedor amarillo le dijo a la hija de su mejor amigo.

— Pikachu... —fue lo único que la niña pudo decir ante la confianza que el Pokémon de su padre le daba—. ¡Gracias! ¡Te aseguro que cuidaré muy bien de tu cría! —expresó, alzando un poco a su Pikachu y abrazándola con cariño, lo que logró sacar un leve "cha" alargando la "a" de la boca del Pokémon.

Ash entonces se acerca a la niña y le brinda la Pokébola de ese Pikachu— Toma, no sé si la hija sea como el padre, pero por si acaso, esta es la Pokébola en donde podrás regresarla cuando sea necesario —expresó, dejándola en la palma de su hija.

— Pero ya tiene seis Pokébolas, ¿no? —preguntó Sienna, viendo a su esposo.

— Si, con esta ya son seis... —expresó Gary, llamando la atención de todos—. No sé si alguno se habrá dado cuenta, pero a Alyson tan sólo le entregué 5 Pokébolas al momento en que eligió a Squirtle.

— ¡¿Eh?! —todos, excepto Ash, exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Alyson contaba las Pokébolas en su cinturón...

— E-Es verdad... —susurró, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta.

Gary se acerca a Ash con una sonrisa burlona— Ash, esto es grave, parece que tu despistes es contagiosa.

— ¡Oh, callate Oak! —siseó molesto el moreno.

— Eso sería un grave problema... —susurró Misty—. Pero va con Gale, así que me preocupo menos de ese pequeño defectito hereditario...

Girándose a su esposa, el Ketchum la ve con los ojos entrecerrados— Gracias amor...

— Entonces tú ya sabías de esto —expresó Sienna, viendo a Gary.

— Si, Ash me lo comentó la vez que vino al laboratorio hace unos cuantos meses atrás —dijo Gary, metiendo de nuevo sus manos en su bata, no dándole gran importancia.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar ir a los muchachos, ¿no creen, Ash, Gary? —preguntó Delia, juntando sus manos delante de ella— Sé que no quieren dejarlos ir, pero estos niños necesitan conocer el mundo para poder crecer y alcanzar sus metas... aunque algunos aún no lo tengan muy definido —expresó la adulta, viendo a su nieta.

Ash, quien al vio siempre con una sonrisa, asintió— Tienes razón mamá.

— Bueno, entonces... ahora si ya nos vamos —expresó Alyson, quien traía a su pequeña Pikachu en brazos, ya después vería si esta se deja regresar a su Pokébola.

— Muchas gracias por todos sus consejos hasta ahora, haremos lo que podamos durante el viaje —expresó Gale—. Los llamaremos cualquier cosa.

— De acuerdo cielo, ahí tienen los números más importante donde nos pueden encontrar, así que estaremos esperando ansiosos su llamada —expresó Sienna con una sonrisa serena.

Gale tan sólo asiente con una tranquila sonrisa

— Cuidense mucho cariño —pidió Misty, posándose a un lado de Ash, quien la sujeta de los hombros.

— Si mamá, no te preocupes —expresa Alyson—. Recuerda que tengo un ángel de la guarda allá arriba que me cuida —expresó la pequeña Ketchum apuntando hacia arriba con una enorme sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras lograron sacar una sonrisa instantáneamente en todos los presentes, especialmente en Ash y en Misty, quienes al escucharla sintieron un enorme calor dentro de su corazón. Sencillamente, estaban completamente agradecidos de que su hija tuviera ese corazón tan grande y precioso, que a pesar de no haber conocido a su hermano, lo quiere como si lo hubiera hecho.

— Tienes la razón princesa, Aron siempre te cuidará y por eso estamos más tranquilos —expresó Ash, recibiendo de parte de Alyson una sonrisa mucho más grande—. Bueno, ya no los detenemos más niños. Muy buena suerte, diviértanse... conozcan, disfruten, hagan muchos amigos, y amen a cada uno de sus Pokémon que desde el momento en que los capturan, son su familia... ¿Está bien?

— ¡Sí! —expresaron los niños con ánimo antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ellos.

Misty, alzando su brazo, les grita— ¡Que les vaya muy bien!

— ¡Recuerden llamar de vez en cuando! —expresó Sienna.

Lo único que recibieron las jóvenes madres como respuesta fue una despedida por parte de sus niños con sus brazos antes de finalmente perderse en el camino.

A pesar de que ambas familias ya no podían ver las siluetas de sus hijos, estos seguían viendo el camino por el cual sus dos orgullos pasaron hace unos cuantos segundos atrás. Finalmente habían emprendido vuelo, y aunque era un poco difícil verlos partir, sabían que era lo mejor que podían hacer para apoyarlos con sus sueños.

— _Es muy difícil verte ir lejos de mi protección... pero sé que lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas, eres mi hija después de todo_ —pensó para sí el Maestro Pokémon mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre hacia su esposa y la pegaba mucho más a él—. _Mucha suerte princesa... Aron, te la encargo..._

Y así, con Alyson y Gale comenzando su viaje Pokémon, las antiguas generaciones de entrenadores tan sólo pueden observar y esperar que sus hijos logren lo que se han propuesto. Ahora les toca verlos partir, pero saben que muy pronto tendrán noticias de ellos, y esperan con ansia ese momento...

 **ESTA HISTORIA... CONCLUYÓ.**

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, ahora sí se terminó formalmente esto. Quise darles un epílogo nada más para que se viera qué pasó días después. Tal vez luego vuelva a agregar a estos chicos en otra historia. Por el momento, ahí queda.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
